


Extra Room

by RatIcon



Category: Original Work, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cat, Domestic Fluff, FTM Reader, Gen, I made this out of pure spite, M/M, Mention of abuse, Mention of dysphoria, NSFW, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a cat, Reader is a artist, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Smut, Trans Male Character, mention of transphobia, reader is hinted at having autisim, spite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatIcon/pseuds/RatIcon
Summary: You're a trans artist and ended up as the roommate of Mettaton.
Relationships: Mettaton (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trans, gay, autistic, and made this entire story out of pure spite.  
> Reader is trans, and will be using he/him, but you can also imagine the reader as non-binary while leaning on the masculine side as well!

You sat in your car, head on the steering wheel as you stared down at your shoes. Why were you so anxious about moving into this place? Ooh, it’s not like she recommended your new roommate through Alphys and that person ended up being a popular online celebrity or some shit. You’ve met him twice before, but that was only briefly when he was there to drop something off to Alphys or pick her up. You only truly met him when you were talking about the opening he had. Apparently he was lonely, and wanted the ‘True human experience of a roommate’, or some shit like that.

You weren’t complaining though; you needed a place to stay, after all you were a broke ass college student and was on a thin line of getting kicked out of your parent’s home, they weren’t the nicest of people after finding out about going behind their back to transition. Yeah, maybe you should have come out before doing so, but that would have just put you in even deeper shit. You rubbed your temples and lifted your head up before grudgingly getting out of your car.  
Grabbing a small pet carrier that contained your cat of ten years, Egg. Egg has been with you through thick and thin and has always stayed attached to you at the hip. She was dead asleep in the carrier because car rides made her very sleepy. You headed inside to the building and looked around the lobby. The lobby was very empty and the robotic version of glitter glue was nowhere in sight. You sat down in a chair and placed the carrier in your lap. Might as well wait because he wasn’t answering his phone, and you didn’t want to end up lost in this labyrinth. You started playing with your hands while you waited. You cracked your knuckles, rubbed the top of your hands, and lightly started hitting them together. You’ve always done this, not out of anxiety or anything you just did.

Some time had passed before feeling someone touch your shoulder, this made you nearly jump out of your skin. Your head moved quickly to look at who had touched your shoulder. Oh, it was the glitter glue. He looked very shocked, hovering his hand over his mouth “Oh my, I didn’t mean to scare you or to make you wait sweetheart!” You just stared at him in a little scared trance before answering his apology, “It’s fine, you probably lost track of time doing something, it’s not a big deal..” Mettaton had shook his head and placed a hand on his hip, “I really did, didn’t I? I was just cleaning up the place and forgot I said I would help you bring in boxes as well meet you down here..” He waved off before smiling his signature smile, “Anyway! Let’s get you upstairs, unpacked, and settled in!” He spun on his heel while you stood up from the chair. Time to get this move over with.

You didn’t know what time was anymore; it was bright as all hell outside, and now it’s pitch black. You had gotten Eggs set up and your bed, and the boxes were all piled in the corner. You were laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling in either deep thought or just because, who knows, your brain is always empty. Hearing a robotic cough you moved your head to look at the doorway, Mettaton was leaning against it, a slight smile on his face, “I know you have to eat, do you want to order takeout? I can pay as an apology for earlier.” You sat up and nodded as Mettaton held out his phone. A list of items were on his phone, noodles, soup, whatever you could order for takeout. You pointed out some noodles and some kind of spicy chicken. Mettaton took note and nodded, “all right, I’ll call the place and tell them.” He took back his phone and gave you a small wink before strutting out of the room.

Mettaton had left not too long ago to go get the food he had ordered for you. You ran your hands gently over Eggs’ ears as she slept. You got out of the floor after a while as Eggs gave off a little ‘murr’. You wanted to explore the apartment a little. You looked around the office, living room, and dining room. You didn’t go into Mettaton’s room because you didn’t want to seem like a creep or someone who didn’t respect space. It would be a little longer until Mettaton came back, so you sat down on the couch and curled yourself in a ball while you went through the same two apps on your phone. A message then showed up, it was from Alphys, you opened it up.

_Alphys: Hey!!!!!!!! Checking in on you to see how everything is going and when you will be at the next meeting!!!!! :3!  
TiredPaint: Oh! I’m doing fine thanks for checking on me and I’ll come to the next meeting just give me a time, please :>  
Alphys: I’ll set it up for sometime next week then, and I’m glad you’re settling in all right!!!!! Just wanted to make sure because I got worried about you :B!  
TiredPaint: Thank you, it means a lot to me, though the place is a little,,bland???  
Alphys: Oh?! That’s odd, it’s usually decked out and somewhat messy???? Maybe he cleaned up and put some decorations away!!  
Alphys: Anyway!!!!!! Just checking in on you!!! I got to log off. Have a good night!  
TiredPaint: okay, you too, night. :>  
_

Right when you sent the last message you heard the door open. It was Mettaton, food in hand and a smile on his face. “Back darling~” He hummed while walking over and setting the box on the little coffee table beside the couch. “I hope you didn’t miss me sweetheart!” Mettaton clasped his hands together, leaning down, so he was kinda hovering over you. “It’s, chill, I’m good.” You moved away from him, reaching for the box on the table. “Well! If that’s the case I’ll let you eat and I’ll go retire for the night! Goodnight hun!” He was off. Hearing his door open and close, you headed off to your room, not only to eat but to pass out cold. This felt good, better than how it used to be, anyway. You smiled to yourself, you could get used to this.


	2. Work and Movies

You woke up by knocking at your door, the sound slowly increased before you grudgingly rolled over, “I’m awake....!” you shouted before sitting up and rubbing your face. The knocking stopped before you heard the glitter pen’s voice, “May I come in then, sweetheart?” You continued to rub your eyes, “Yeah, go ahead, I don’t care.” You mumbled before shuffling in your bed to grab your phone to check the time. It was 2:04 PM. The door opened slightly so Mettaton could poke his head in, “How are you doing this afternoon darling, or should I say morning for you?” He asked. “Fine, I was sleeping well though..” That was a fucking lie, you didn’t go to bed until seven AM, you often had a shitty sleeping schedule, that was normal for you because of insomnia and being a night owl.

Mettaton just nodded, “Well, I was coming in not to just wake you up but to warn you I’m about to record some Music pieces and some Voice acting lines~!” The cheerful tone in his voice was almost shocking to you, everyone in your life isn’t this cheerful. Besides Egg, she seemed happy no matter what. You just gave a nod and a thumbs up, “Okay, I’m just going to finish unpacking then.” Mettaton gave you a thumbs up “Okay~, come get me if you need anything!” He left after saying that while you fell back onto your bed. You weren’t one-hundred percent awake, but whatever. Right next to you Egg was sleeping, curled up in a tight ball with one of her legs sticking out. You gave her a gentle pat on the leg before crawling out of bed. You opened one box labeled clothes, getting out an old band shirt and some shorts. You weren’t dressing for anything besides your own comfort. You changed into the clothes you got out and looked around the room. Might as well unpack the other boxes of clothes and put them in your closet. It took maybe twenty-five minutes to put them away and break down the boxes. You continued to unpack and set up your room, that included putting your desk back together and to set up Egg’s little cat tree.

Some time had passed, maybe four hours? You don’t know you never keep up with it. You booted up your computer to get it set up again. It usually liked to reset the time and date if it was unplugged for a while. It did what you exactly knew what it would do, so you fixed the date and time, and started on some software updates. You needed the computer to do your job and schooling. You tilted your chair back, hearing the faint sound of Mettaton’s voice. Either the walls were thin or he was loud. You didn’t care in all honesty. You tapped your fingers on the desk while you waited for the updates to finish so you could plug up and see if your tablet software needed to be updated. While this happened you went to the kitchen to heat last night’s dinner, you were hungry because you really haven’t eaten today. Putting the takeout box in the microwave you waited for it to heat while you waited, you got out your phone and started scrolling through Undernet. Nobody really seemed to be active, which was odd, but whatever. Through the hum of the microwave, you noticed you couldn’t hear Mettaton’s voice anymore. Did he stop, or are the office and bedroom walls that thin? You decided to check up on him, yeah he could probably take care of himself but you just wanted to make sure he was okay. He was a robot.

You entered his office, looking around you spotted him outside his makeshift sound booth, which was a closet with some foam in it with his brief recording set. You knocked on the wall as he looked up from his phone, giving a brief wave, “Darling! How are you doing, do you need anything?” He asked while you shook your head, “No, I just wanted to check up on you since it got quiet…” You replied while Mettaton looked a little surprised, but he kept smiling. “Oh no! I was just taking a break since I’ve been recording for a while and didn’t want to strain my voice~. Why? Did you miss my voice or something, sweetheart~?” His voice had a little purr to it, it was kinda mesmerizing. You shook your head, your face feeling warmer than it normally was, “No, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t crash or something.” You choked out, not used to talking this much. Better get used to it. Mettaton laughed at your response, “Oh that’s cute, thank you for checking up on me though hun.” His smile turned soft and warm instead of energetic and outgoing. The microwave went off, you turned your head towards the kitchen, “Well I will go eat-you want any?” You looked back, forgetting he was a robot now. “No thank you, besides my battery isn’t dying and I don’t really eat hun.” “Oh yeah, sorry.” You left and headed to the kitchen, feeling a little embarrassed by his remarks, and forgetting he was a robot. You ate the leftovers and cleaned your one fork.

The day was ending, and you had no clue on what to do for the rest of the day. You didn’t know Mettaton that well so you could get to know him more, or you could work on some school work and commissions. Tapping your chin you stared down at the floor wondering what you could do for the day, it’s hard to decide when your head feels like it’s filled to the brim with thoughts and noise. You kinda wanted to scream but didn’t want to worry anyone, so you just picked at your skin while deep in thought. You concluded, you’ll just work on commissions since this was stressing out more than it should’ve. You headed back to your room to start commissions up. Egg passed your legs when you entered your room, so you kept your door open a little. Sitting down at your desk and cracking your knuckles, you calmed yourself before setting everything up. Before you got into your work, there was a light tap near the wall of your bedroom door.

Turning your head to look at the door, Mettaton poked his head in. “Hey, I know we don’t know each other that much but do you want to watch a movie and get to know each other?” He asked as you looked at him in confusion. Yeah, you were about to work on some commissions, but that sounds... nice? “Sure…” You got up from your desk as Mettaton clasped his hands together, smiling. “That’s wonderful!” This would probably end up being more of a discussion than a movie night. You followed shortly behind him, walking more slowly since his strides were a lot longer than yours. In all honesty, you didn’t notice how much taller he is then you are. He’s what, like seven feet maybe? You kinda wondered how Alphys even built him because of his height versus her height. Maybe you’re thinking a little too hard into this, but it’s interesting to you. While deep in thought you weren’t watching where you were going and ran right into Mettaton, you let out a little ‘oof’ before stumbling backwards. “Oh! Are you okay, hun?” Mettaton asked, looking back at you. “Yeah, sorry I wasn’t watching where I was walking…” mumbling you gained your balance back and rubbed the top of your hand out of nervousness. “Well... I’m glad you’re okay. Anyway! What kind of movie do you want to watch?” He asked as you continued to avoid eye contact. “I don’t know, maybe something animated..”


	3. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> Warnings: Mentions of abuse, transphobia, and dysphoria

“I don’t know, maybe something animated…?” You didn’t really care what you guys watched, but you liked animation, and animated movies were always a joy and comfort to you. Continuing to keep your eyes on your hands while you rubbed your knuckles. Mettaton tapped his chin, sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs “Hm, I don’t watch many animated movies, or anything that’s really animated unless it’s with Alphys and it’s usually her silly little cartoons…” He waved at you to come sit down next to him while he talked. “I don’t mind if we watch something like that, but it’s not really a movie.” He kept humming and rambling on about different movie genres and such. You quietly picked up the remote and just went through the movies, hitting on one that seemed pleasant enough. You didn’t pay attention to the name or description, the cover art just seems calm and pleasant. It was almost like they made it in watercolor.

Mettaton quickly silenced himself when he heard the intro music of the movie begin. You just silently nodded on, you had faded out of all the noise. You just kept thinking about the movie cover and Mettaton’s voice. Mettaton gently tapped your hand. This quickly made you snap out of your daze and nearly made you jump out of your skin. You felt embarrassed because of this; you didn’t mean to daze off, it just happens when you find someone’s voice pleasant or if you focus on your interests. Mettaton gave a small smile while he softly grasped your hand. His hand was warm. Which is odd because he’s made of metal or something else you didn’t know? “This is a pleasant movie, I’ve seen it before but I don’t mind seeing it again, plus the music and art are easier on the eyes and ears.” He hummed before his focus shifted to the TV screen.

TV screen.  
You felt your face heat up, you’re not used to people touching you, let alone hold your hand. You gently grasped his hand, feeling all fuzzy inside. Damn, your touch starved ass jumped out during this moment, huh? You tried settling your breathing, but you felt your head buzz and feel extremely heavy. You pried your eyes off of his hand and looked down at the ground, kicking your foot against the edge of the couch. Mettaton had stopped talking not too long ago, but his voice was just ringing in your ears. God, were you really this touch starved? It hurt like a bitch and you just felt your face feel like a lava pool. You felt your shoulders shake and felt someone’s eyes on you. Obviously it was Mettaton’s, but you didn’t have the heart to look over at him in this state.

“Hey Angel…” You felt Mettaton’s grip get a little tighter, “Are you okay? You’re shaking and look a little red…” His voice was in a soft concerning tone. All you could do is nod, you forgot how to speak. Your head was still throbbing though, and it didn’t feel nice. Mettaton frowned, gently rubbing his thumb on the top of your hand, “No, you’re not. Are you feeling unwell, or are you uncomfortable?” Oh no, you were _very_ comfortable right now. You just didn’t know to express that you’re more touch starved than a lonely puppy. You would say something, but when you opened your mouth, you couldn’t get anything out. Mettaton had paused the movie, waiting for a response from you or for you to calm down. You continue being silent, but you felt your face getting less hot than it was a moment ago.

“I… sorry... I’m just not used to... this…” You mumbled, pointing at Mettaton’s hand. He looked surprised, letting go of your hand. “I’m so sorry, darling! I didn’t mean to make you feel that way!” He looked genuinely sorry, as if he had hurt you. “No, no, it’s fine, I’m just not used to being... touched?” You question if that was even the right wording. Mettaton listened, nodding, “I’m sorry, I’m just a touchy person. I’ll be more considerate next time, and make sure you’re comfy Angel.” God, you probably need to get used to all the pet names first before you become a puddle. “Don’t feel bad, I’m just not used to hand holding, or any physical affection.” His frown stayed on his face at your statement. “Why not, darling? You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to. I’m just curious.” He put his head in his hand while waiting for you to respond. You felt calmer than you were before, but your head still felt heavy.

“My family just wasn’t the affectionate type, and I didn’t have many friends, it’s not a big deal…” You looked down at your hands while you rubbed your knuckles. Mettaton somehow seemed more upset than he was before. “I’m sorry about that, do you want to talk about it?” You paused for a minute after he said that, you weren’t expecting it. “I don’t, uh, want to dump it on you. We barely know each other…” You ended up digging your nails into your hand at this point. “I did say we can get to know each other, didn’t I?” He hummed. Now he just seemed more smug than sad. “Well... I don’t know, I just don’t know how to put my thoughts into words. I’m sorry…”

He gently placed his hand on your shoulder. “If you would like I can go first and tell you a few things about me and then you can go.” That was a good idea. You could get your thoughts back on track while he talked. “Yeah, if you won’t mind…” Mettaton smiled brightly, letting out a robotic cough. “Not one bit hun~!” He seemed like the person who loved talking about himself. Which is somewhat true from what you hear and read online. He started rambling on about his life. The few important notes you took from him were; He was once a ghost, he met Alphys in a ‘human’ fan club, and his soul isn’t synthetic or something Alphys made but it’s actually him. This was all interesting to you, but you didn’t want to push him for more answers. Though from how he acts you knew he wouldn’t mind, you just didn’t want to budge. “So! What’s the whole shebang on you?” He hummed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh... not much…” You still hadn’t gathered your thoughts, you were very stumped. Mettaton looked at the tv and then remembered what you were doing before he dragged you out of your room. “How about you tell me about your art, or animation? Maybe something about Alphys or your family?” He suggested while he continued to think of more subjects. “Oh! Uh, I’ve been into art since I was very young... and animation has always been a comfort for me… it’s always pleasant to watch since I don’t like to live movies or television…” Rubbing the top of your hand you gave him a side glance. “I met Alphys in the library and we just kinda gushed about cartoons and anime, we could understand each other and that made me happy. Like, I had someone I could talk to for once and we both understood each other on the same level.”

Humming, you furrowed your eyebrows, trying to think of something nice to say about your family and wrap this up quickly because you low-key felt anxious. “I don’t know what to say about my family... they weren’t really the kindest people, and I always felt alone in their presence... I became a shut in around them and it was rare if my family showed love or affection. I guess it’s hard when you struggle all your life, but now it’s just messed me up inside.” You stopped, you didn’t want this to become a rant. “That’s it really, I don’t talk to them anymore, last time I did was a week before I moved in here…” Mettaton had leaned towards you more, he was very interested in what you had to say. “That’s about it I suppose.” You moved back a bit, looking at him but not making eye contact. Mettaton frowned, sitting up straight before speaking. “Aw, what a shame I was really interested, but if you have nothing else to add that’s fine. Unless you would like to answer some of my questions I have?” His smug grin came back, again.

“Uh… sure, I guess? Shoot em.” You continue to fidget with your hands while Mettaton asked his questions. “I only have two important ones, the others can wait for another time. First off, why did you move in with me, and second, what’s your family’s deal?” Whoa, those questions hit you on the head real quick. “Well, I moved in because it’s the only place that was available, good price, and Alphys told me a little about you and you seemed pleasant.” You got more anxious on the part about your family, but it was better to be honest than hide everything away, right? “My family is another story that links with your first question. They forced me out, threatened me to the point of suffocation. I didn’t want to be homeless again, so I asked Alphys for help. I believe their primary problem is that they just wanted control, and I was the easiest to control… didn’t help when I helped myself for once that it spiraled into a suffocating ocean…”

You felt your throat get tight, and you balled your hands into fists, rubbing them into your thighs. “I wish I could have some happy ending to this, but I don’t. The point is, I never came out to them in fear of being homeless, I went behind their backs to get a fortunate start in my life. I changed and fell through the cracks in their fingers. I don’t know if I should feel bad or not but, I couldn’t… couldn’t… couldn’t…” You started trembling, hunched over while your breathing became uneasy. Tears rolled down your cheeks, you hated talking about the things your family did but you didn’t want to keep it a secret. Mettaton’s face fell. He scooted closer to you. He tried to comfort you but didn’t know how. “Is it okay if I touch you?” He asked in a soft tone. You said nothing, you just fell into his form and cried. You cried, trembled, and kept yourself in a tight ball. Mettaton wrapped his arms around you, rubbing the back of your head while cooing. “Let it out, it’s okay, you’re safe…”


	4. Morning

It had been two or three months since the incident. You try getting your mind off of it, but it’s stuck to it like super glue or gum in someone’s hair. You feel more awkward around Mettaton than you were before. Egg had curled up into your chest while you stared at the clutter on your walls. Mettaton would check up on you now and then. He was more cautious and like a worried friend or parent now. Egg’s snoring filled the room, and you were okay with it. Maybe you should nap? Probably not that would be your fifth nap of the day. Better call yourself the sleepiest boy in the world instead of Y/N.

You moved slowly, making sure you didn’t wake up Egg. Thankfully, you didn’t but got a little scared when she stretched out, but she went back to sleep. You sat at the edge of your bed, rubbing the soreness out of your neck. Maybe you should shower, it’s been awhile since you’ve done that, or you could eat. You haven’t paid attention to your needs in a hot minute. You stood up from your bee, moving the energy drink cans and water bottles with your foot. Damn, your room looked like a mini hoard. Maybe you should clean it up later.

It was 5:57 AM, Mettaton was probably still asleep, or charging, or whatever he does at night. You made sure to be quiet while you slinked out of your ‘cave’. The rest of the apartment was dimly lit. Maybe he forgot to turn off a lamp or something else. You didn’t care though because it helped you see. Grudgingly, you went to the bathroom to start up a shower. Flipping on the light and shutting the door, making sure it locked, you looked at yourself in the mirror. You looked like the night of the living dead. Heavy bags were under your eyes, your cheeks were bloated from not taking care of yourself. Your hair was a complete mess, it needed to be cleaned and cut. You almost had a mullet, which in theory doesn’t sound bad on you, but it was out of hand.

You turned on the water, letting it warm up while you continued to look at yourself. Your entire body felt slimy and gross. It was almost like you didn’t know what you were staring at. Putting a hand on your chest you felt it tighten up, god you hated what you saw. You had gotten top surgery, but it always stung on what you used to look like in the past. It left a dent on all your relationships as well as your wallet. You stopped staring at yourself before you had a breakdown in the bathroom. You just slipped into the shower, slinking down the wall and sitting down in it. Yeah, you could do a bath, but you didn’t want to deal with it right now.

You just let the water run over you. It felt nice. It was better than laying in bed for weeks and being a pile of garbage. You stood up to wash your hair and body; you did it as quickly, so you didn’t have to look down at yourself for as long as you had to. Getting out, drying off, and putting on the clothes you had on before you looked at yourself in the mirror again. This feeling felt familiar, too familiar. You opened a drawer, getting a pair of small scissors. You forgot to bring your electric razor you used to cut your hair, but it’s whatever. You started cutting your wet hair. It wasn’t professional or anything, just enough to make it look like it wasn’t a rat’s nest. This went on for a couple of minutes. You put the scissors under the faucet to wash them off. Then you cleaned the counter and floor. It wasn’t a professional job, but you did the best you could. It felt better than it did before. You walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light and closing the door behind you before colliding with something heavy. You knew damn well there wasn’t a wall or table in front of the bathroom, so it had to be one of two things; an intruder or Mettaton.

It was obviously Mettaton. You put yourself up against the door while he looked down at you. “So sorry, darling-I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said tiredly, god his hair was a mess, you never saw him like this. That’s probably because you don’t wake up till 3 PM and stay in your room, mostly. “Uh, it’s fine, I was just showering…” You mumbled, your throat felt like sandpaper. You haven’t talked to anyone in what felt like years. “No, no, I should have waited… I was just worried and was about to knock. Then you walked out…” He lifted a steady hand towards your head. “And your hair, did you do this?” He asked, gently touching it. You flinched slightly, but didn’t move away from his hand. You just gave a nod. “Yeah, I didn’t enjoy looking at it…” “Oh darling, you should have told me, I would’ve helped you…” He gently ran his fingers down your hair. This felt nice and comforting.

Mettaton hummed, continuing to run his fingers through your hair. “If you would like, I can go out and buy some razor to help you with the overgrown bits.” He hummed, continuing to run his fingers through your hair. “That would be, uh, nice…” You murmured, leaning into his touch even more. Maybe it’s because you’re tired or touch starved, but you felt like putty in his hands. He nodded, moving his hand away. “I’ll do that then, you’re welcomed to go if you would like, angel.” Hey, that’s an opportunity to get out for once. “Guess I’ll go get clothes on then.” You gave him a smile, which is rare for you.

8:09 AM, you held onto Mettaton’s arm while on the train. You weren’t tall enough to grab onto the handle and weren’t anywhere near a pole or an empty seat. You always hated the train in the morning because of how crowded it is. Mettaton had to lean down due to his height. It was somewhat funny to you. You two stood there in silence while you tried getting your headphones out. The ride would not be that long, but you still didn’t want to listen to the chatter of the crowd. You eventually got them out and put one earbud in, handing one up to Mettaton. He looked down at your hand, gently taking the earbud from you and putting it in his ear. You started going through your playlist. 

You didn’t want to startle him with your music. A lot of it was just angry, fast, and loud music. Maybe you could put some folk punk on? That’s a little too depressing though, hm, maybe just put a playlist on shuffle. You did just that. The first song that came up though was ‘Francis Forever’. You felt your face flare up when the music began playing. You just looked down at your feet while tapping your fingers against your leg. Mettaton didn’t seem to mind it at all. He smiled and put his free hand on your head. The music started ending and so did the train ride. Everyone started getting off. You two waited longer before getting off. When you two got off, you held onto his hand. Crowds aren’t your thing and you also didn’t want to get lost. Which shouldn’t be a problem because he’s literally seven feet tall, but your anxieties get to you.

Then you guys were off; getting out of the crowded station and onto the main street with all the shops. You really hoped you two were just going to buy a pair of clippers instead of this being a trick on getting you to go shopping with him. Your grip on his hand got tighter, and you looked up at him with concern. Mettaton glanced down at you and a smirk appeared on his face. “Oh, honey, we will buy clippers, but I also want to hang out with you for a bit.” He went back to humming and pulling you along for the ride. You had no clue what would happen, but it left a pit in your stomach. You gripped the hem of your shirt, uneasy and unsure of what his idea is.


	5. Tag Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my sleepy brain said soft hours NOW

Mettaton’s brief trip seemed a little too planned out for it to be the spur of a moment kind of thing. He kept pointing out little shops or suggesting activities for you two to do. Was this a scheme to get you to open up again, or is he trying to make it up? Why would he do those things though? Maybe he just wants you to get out for once since you’ve become a raccoon for the last few months. You two stopped at a small sitting area before continuing on. “So, what do you want to do first?” He asked while sitting down on one bench. You sat down next to him, putting your hands in your lap. “I don’t know, I thought we would buy a pair of clippers and go back home in all honesty…” You didn’t expect to be dragged along onto one of Mettaton’s outings, so this was an enormous surprise for you. Mettaton frowned at your reaction, grabbing your hands and putting them near his chest. “Oh, honey, if you want to do that we can! I just wanted you to get out of your room for a bit.”

Your face started heating up. You know he does this all the time and you probably won’t ever get used to this. “Sorry, I’ve just felt bad lately…” You kept your eyes on your hands, not having the heart to look at his face. “Darling, that’s okay, and if you’re not ready to do anything and want to go back home, we can do that. I just want to make you happy and comfortable. You are my friend after all…” You don’t know why but the word ‘friend’, hurts. It made a small knot in your stomach, but you pushed the feeling away. “Thank you for that, I don’t know how to repay you…” Mettaton rubbed his thumb over the top of your hand, trying to give you some kind of comfort. “I know how you can, by spending some time with me today.” His face leaned towards yours, causing your face to heat up even worse. “Please? That’s all I ask for, darling…” You felt shell-shocked, like you lost every single motor control you had. “Y-Yeah, I ca-can do this for you…” Stuttering out your sentence since your throat started tightening up.

Mettaton’s eye seemed like it gathered another shine to it. He let go of your hands and threw his arms around you into a tight hug. “Oh~! Wonderful! Wonderful! Thank you~.” You did not understand how to respond besides giving him a hug back and burying your face into his chest. He always had a warm feeling to you that was homey. Smiling, you looked up at him as his hug only got tighter. He leaned his face down, giving you a kiss on the head. Your body just stopped functioning, you felt like you melted. This just caused you to bury your face even more into him. You felt the vibrations of Mettaton’s laugh as he slowly pulled away from the hug and lifted your face up so you could look at him. God dammit you would faint, your head was heavy and loud. Your limbs felt nonexistent, and you didn’t want this feeling to end. Mettaton laughed again. He seemed so excited and happy for whatever would happen after this. “Sorry to pull away and laugh darling. I just love seeing you like this…” He gave you another kiss on the head and then ruffled up your hair.

The moment came to an abrupt end when people around you two gave the occasional ‘aww’ and ‘how adorable!’. This kicked in your fight or flight and made your face turn as red as your hair color in high school. You shuffled away from Mettaton, hiding your face in your shirt sleeves. Mettaton pouted, leaning against your back. “Honey! We were having such a wonderful moment come back~!” He chuckled while wrapping his arms around you. “ _noooooooo...._ ” You groaned out, not wanting to die of embarrassment. Mettaton just laughed, and god was it adorable. “Fine, fine. I’ll let you be so we can get on our way.” His arms moved away from you while he got off the bench. You got off the bench, nearly collapsing when you got up, thankfully you just grabbed onto Mettaton. Your legs still felt weak from his actions beforehand. “Okay! Where to first…” Mettaton tapped his chin while pulling you close to his side. This would be a very, _very_ long day.

It wasn’t long before he was pulling you along on this ‘adventure’. He was talking his head off on what stores to look at or if you had anything in mind. You really had nothing in mind. You weren’t the shopper type, especially since you were broke as hell. Your thoughts were up in the air until you made an abrupt stop. He looked down at you very confused before looking at the store. It was a hole in a wall antique store. You were always into collecting items. Antique stores where you go to when expanding your collections. It could be funky little figurines, homemade items, sometimes bones, or beautiful items. You looked up at him, raising your brows. “Do you want to check it out or… do you want to stand outside?” This wasn’t his cup of tea, but he wanted to see you happy. He only nodded before walking towards the door, dragging you behind him.

He opened the door before letting you take the lead. The place wasn’t big, but it was comfortable enough to be a store. It wasn’t claustrophobic or a gigantic mess; it was perfect in your eyes. You started scattering around, your hands flapping at your side as you looked at all the treasures the place offered. There was a section of ceramic animals. Many of them were normal, but some were dressed up. Some were dressed as clowns or mechanics. Some had little dresses or suits on. You were mostly focused on a tabby cat dressed as a clown. You picked it up; the figure was about the size of your palm. It wasn’t heavy, and it just filled you with joy. You rushed over to Mettaton, who was focused on some fake plants. Pulling on his sleeve and forcing him to turn around, you held out the clown kitty. Mettaton was utterly confused, lifting a brow as he held out his hand. “Annnd, what is this little creature, hun?” You kept bouncing in place, hands flapping before you explained. “It’s a clown cat!!! I saw it in a miniature collection of ceramic animals and it was really cute and I liked it!!!!” You clasped your hands together, giving a bright, genuine smile. Mettaton laughed, his eyes going back to the little cat in his hand. “It has some kind of… charm to it. It suits you.” He placed it back in your hands before talking again. “If you want, I can buy it for you if you’re done looking.” You shook your head. It was sweet of him to say that, but you wanted to continue looking to see what other little treasures you could find.

You had probably been in that store for a good 30 minutes before going back over to Mettaton to show him your findings. You had found; the clown kitty, a small bag of marbles, a fake pigeon skull, and some woven bracelets. Mettaton was more than happy to listen to you talk about your little nick nacks. He offered again to buy them for you, but you denied. They weren’t that expensive and besides, you had gotten a bracelet for him. You two checked out and headed outside, while heading out you dug out one of the bracelets. You tugged on Mettaton’s hand, he just looked at you while holding it out. You tied the bracelet around his wrist, smiling brightly. “So this is why you didn’t want me to buy these items for you?” A little laugh left him as he looked at his wrist, admiring the bracelet. It was cute to him, he was filled with gratitude because of your gesture. Mettaton ruffled your hair up, before grabbing your hand to continue on the day. “Thank you, darling. I absolutely adore this.” This filled you with joy, you squeezed his hand and thumped your other one on your leg. You felt all giddy and soft again, and you didn’t hate it.

The day continued on as a day like this would. Most of the shops you two went to were picked out by Mettaton, you picked only three shops. Both of you sat outside a milkshake place. Mettaton didn’t get anything, but that didn’t stop him from stealing sips of your drink. You didn’t mind, but it keeps catching you off guard each time he touches your hand to grab the cup. “So~! How was today, darling? Was it too much? Was it okay? Do you feel any better?” Tapping your finger on the side of the cup and looking at the table, you thought of a response. “I loved it… it made me feel nice and fuzzy… and I feel better than I did before.” You stopped staring at the table and looked up at him, you only glimpsed at his eyes before looking at a different feature of his face. His eyes were soft, they were calm, but filled with joy. He reached over and grabbed your hands, clasping them together and covering them with his own. “That’s music to my ears, darling. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself…” You felt your stomach turn into knots, again. You dug your nails into your palm before coughing up a response. “I never get out much because it’s hard for me… but thank you, really. It’s made my year.”

Mettaton seemed even more giddy with your response. You could feel his hands tighten around yours, and his internal fans go off. “That’s an even more wonderful tune to my ears than before handsome.~” You started blushing for the millionth time today, but it was a good feeling. “Now~! Let’s pack up and go home so we can fix that hair of yours and possibly go to bed at a reasonable time.” Ouch, that was a direct call out on your part. “Well, I have no promises.” Giggling, you slipped your hands out of his so you could get up. “Hey do you want the rest of this before I down it, or no?” You picked up the cup before Mettaton could as he shook his head. “No thank you, but thanks for asking, darling.” You shrugged before drinking the rest of it and placing it in the recycling.

Not too long after you two had headed to the train station and got onto a train to head home. There weren’t many people on the train, since it was late and nobody was on the train this late into the day. You two got a seat and could sit next to each other. This was blissful. You curled up against him, pulling your knees towards yourself. Mettaton placed his hand on your side, making sure you were secure and safe against him. This train felt like a pleasant ride, and not chaotic as it was before. Actually, this entire ending was a pleasant feeling. You felt tired, and began drifting off, you didn’t care what happened anymore, you could die happy right here, right now.


	6. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohoo...it’s 6 AM let’s fucking GOOOO

You woke up in your bed; the blankets wrapped tightly around you, and a note was left on your pillow. You were letting your eyes adjust to the lighting and rest before trying to read anything. Your mind was racing, trying to remember what happened after the train ride. The things you remembered were; being woken up for a moment to get off, coming home, Mettaton helping you fix your hair, and that’s it. You sat up, rubbing the shaved area of your head. You always loved that feeling. Stopping, you picked up the note on your pillow. All it said was; ‘Had a great time! I’ll be out today~!’ It was written in a glitter pen, you wondered if he signed documents or anything with a glitter pen. That’s a high possibility he does. You ran your fingers over the words, yeah that was definitely real glitter. Ah shit, did it get on your bed? You looked back at your pillow, a little of it had gotten on your pillow. Damn, you frowned, but the note was a friendly gesture. You placed it back on the pillow.

Rubbing your hands through your hair and on your face, you got up for the day. From the looks of it, it looked like it would be slow, so you stayed in your pajamas and fed Egg. Egg was all over you when you got up, meowing loudly while you tried to fill her bowl up. She was always food motivated but never went after ‘people’ food. You placed the food down on the ground and she went ham. You gave her a scratch on the head and behind the ears while she ate. You always waited for her to be done before leaving her alone, reason being is because she would come after you and bite your ankles. She was a weird, affectionate cat. You couldn’t keep track of how many times she would nap with you, cuddle in your lap, or sleep in your hood or behind your chair. She’s kept you alive all these years and was the best friend you could’ve ever asked for. All thought slipped from your mind as you sat on the ground next to her. Egg had finished eating and walked up to you, crawling into your lap and purring. You smiled as you rubbed her ears, she’s definitely a special little creature.

The noise of a lock unlocking and the door creaking open. You looked up from Egg to see Mettaton walking in the door. “Oh! You’re awake!” He seemed surprised, as if you would sleep for a full 24 hours. “Yeah… why wouldn’t I be? I didn’t knock myself into a coma or anything, did I?” You asked, continuing to pet Egg. “No! I just thought you would sleep in, but I guess you woke up like normal.” You lifted Egg out of your lap so you could stand up, placing her on the ground, gently. “What? You thought one day out would cause me to go into comatose instantly?” You joked, crossing your arms over your chest. Mettaton blushed, looking away and placing a hand underneath his chin. “Well… maybe…? It was just a hunch, that’s all!” You walked over to him and gave him a light punch on the arm, god that hurt more than you thought it would. “I’m joking! Though I would not like to go out in public again anytime soon.” Mettaton seemed relieved at your response, letting out a breath you didn’t even know he had. “Sorry for the rash response, darling. I’m on edge today.” Your playful mood left real quick when he said what he had said. “Why? What’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?” He was always there for you, so you should be there for him.

You grabbed him by the hand and led him to the couch so you two could sit down and talk. Mettaton held onto your hands, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. It was comforting in a way. “What’s up? Why aren’t you acting like a glitter pen?” You asked, furrowing your brows. He only let out a laugh, but it didn’t last long. “I’m just stressed out, darling. Not like I wasn’t stressed before. I’m just not one-hundred percent used to the surface, it throws me off how stressful it can be…” You nodded, you understood that way too well. “Do you want to continue on about what’s stressing you out or do you want to continue?” You asked, giving his hand a light squeeze. Mettaton nodded, before continuing on with his rant. “Work isn’t as easy on the surface then it is down there. Up here there’s competition and anything can grab you by the throat and knock you down. Doesn’t help that I’ve been distracted lately…” You nodded along with his words, he wasn’t wrong. The underground seemed _very_ different down there than it was up here. “What’s been distracting you…?” You hoped it wasn’t you, you don’t like to make people worry or distracted if it causes stress. Mettaton paused for longer than he usually does. “No one in particular… my mind is just more jumbled up then normal, sweetheart…”

Mettaton pulled you towards him, wrapping you into a tender hug. “Everything seems to melt away with you around…” He murmured, nestling his head into your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you couldn’t wrap them around his waist because of how short your arms are. You rubbed the back of his neck, slowly, while he just relaxed in your arms. You two sat in silence. You were slowly falling back onto the couch because of how much of Mettaton’s weight was being put on you. This didn’t bother you at all though, you would do anything to comfort a friend, but was he something else to you though? You didn’t want to tie your stomach into knots again, so you tried getting rid of that thought as quickly as possible. It wasn’t long until you both were laying down on the couch, cuddling, you guessed? You didn’t know what to really call it. Mettaton lifted his head up. His hair was a mess from where you were playing with it. “This is nice… it makes everything melt around me… do you get it, darling?” You thought about it, it was very nice and made your worries melt away. “Yeah, it does…” Mettaton’s smile was very soft at this point. He didn’t look stressed out or worried anymore. Everything was just slow. Which surprised you when you felt Mettaton kiss your cheek, then nose, and then your lips. You were caught off guard from this, the knots in your stomach forming again, and all your questions came rushing back to you. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, your body tensed up and you felt like you would burst.

Mettaton quickly noticed your reaction, pulling back faster than light. “I’m so sorry, darling; I-I don’t know what got into me, I’m… I’m sorry…” He kept babbling on apologies and started to get up. You stopped him from getting up, pulling him back down before kissing him yourself. You had no clue what you were feeling, but you didn’t want this high to end. He was very shocked at how forward you were being, but melted in right away. You two were like this on the couch for a long while. It started getting heated and messy. You pulled away while having a bunch of Mettaton’s hair in your hand. He stared at you for a while longer, his eyes were half opened, and had some kind of emotion to them. You couldn’t explain it, but there was something to this that you loved, something you haven’t felt in a long time. You let go of his hair, letting your hands fall so you could cup his face in your hands. You didn’t know what to do next, but you wanted more, you wanted more than just this. You wanted more warmth and answers on what you were feeling.


	7. Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nsfw! If you're uncomfortable with those themes feel free to skip!!  
> A bit has changed about the reader, though! You have gotten top surgery but not bottom.  
> It just made me feel more comfy to write the reader has had top surgery! :>  
> Enjoy!!!! :>  
> It's also seven am so I worked on this longer then I should've.

You kept cupping Mettaton’s face, stroking your thumbs over his cheeks. Mettaton leaned into your touch, smiling down at you. You leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his nose. You just wanted to get closer to him, you wanted to know more, but didn’t know what to do. You felt his embrace get tighter around you, his claws digging into your sides. You raised a brow; it was a weird sensation, but you liked it. Mettaton went right back to kissing you, but it was more than just your lips. He started kissing your cheeks and then your neck. You quickly let go of his face, surprised and flustered. Your hands went to his shoulders, digging into the silicon like skin. Mettaton laughed against your skin, gently dragging his teeth against your neck. “Let me see something…” He purred before biting you harshly. Your eyes widened, and your fingers dug into his shoulder. Your body started tensing up and your face was a beetroot. Mettaton’s arms moved from your upper back to the middle of your back. He pulled away and started pushing you two down to the opposite side of the couch. He made sure your head was resting on the arm of the couch before continuing. He started kissing and biting your neck. The kisses and biting were rough, you started getting used to it, and started melting. Your once tense body started to melt all over, and you were moving your head to the side to expose more skin.

You had no clue how much of this biting and kissing combo went on for, but it was to the point your mind felt numb, and so did you. Right now you two were roughly kissing each other. Your hands tangled in his hair, and his hands under your shirt. You were slowly getting anxious about this. One of his hands kept traveling near your chest, the other to the hem of your pants. You quickly moved your hands from his hair to his chest, pushing you two away from the kiss and him away from your body. Mettaton was extremely surprised and worried. Moving his hands away from your body, “Is something wrong, darling? Did I hurt you?” He asked, frowning. “N-No… I just need to tell you something before we continue this…” You murmured, looking away from him because you feared his negative reaction. “Okay… Okay… You should know that… I’m trans…” You gulped down a lot of air before continuing. “And, if you’re angry at me for not telling you I understand, and if you don’t want to continue I understand…” You felt your body starting to shake, you braced yourself for the worst outcome. You wanted to cry and run out of the place. Mettaton placed a hand on your cheek, turning your face to look at him. “Oh, darling… I already knew, and it doesn’t bother me one bit…” He smiled, sweetly, but how the fuck did he know? You stared at him in confusion, your brows were furrowed, and your eyes strung from the tears that formed in them.

Mettaton gave you one of those ‘ are you kidding me?’ looks as you quickly remembered. You have a damn trans flag as a curtain over your bedroom window. You face palmed and started laughing. “I-I’m sorry!! I forgot about that!!” You hunched over and started crying because of your laughter. Mettaton was just happy that your wave of stress washed over fairly quickly. He lifted your face up and kissed you softly. “Now~, do you want to continue so I can show you what I can really do~?” He purred, not moving his face away from yours. You felt butterflies welled up in your stomach as you blushed. You only nodded because you forgot how to breathe for a second. Mettaton gave you a very toothy grin before moving back and taking off your shirt. He stared down at you for a while. This made you squirm and look away from him. You felt his fingers run over your body, running over your scars on your chest and arms. You gave him a sideways glance and watched him bend down and kiss your neck, moving down and kissing your chest. “I don’t understand how you can be so ashamed~!” He started tracing his nails on your skin. “They tell me something about you, and that makes me smile…” He hummed before biting your skin, roughly.

This was becoming addicting. Each bite, kiss, and scratch he left on you was like a drug. You craved more of it and whined when he bit or scratched you softly. You also wanted more friction between you two. You bent your leg and brushed it against his and continued to squirm underneath him. He noticed this and chuckled, digging his nails into your sides. “Aww~, someone is impatient~!” His voice continued to have that purr to it. “Mmmmmmettaaaaa……” You whined, pouting down at him as he chuckled. “Mmm, I don’t know what to do if you don’t tell me, darling~.” Oh god his voice got real stern real quick. You felt like sinking into the couch and never come out. You didn’t really know what you wanted, and you didn’t know to form it into words either. You just wanted him, and you wanted it rough. “Welllllll~? I’m waiting, darling~.” He hummed, making circles on your skin with his nails. “Uh… um… I… don’t know… what I want…” You whispered, looking away from him. “Then how about I do something _I want~._ ” He grabbed your wrists and held them above you. Then aggressively attacking your neck and chest with biting. You jerked your knee up, hitting the glass that formed around his waist. You both paused. He looked down at your knee and smirked. “Oh, so you want to help me out, how thoughtful sweetheart~.” He purred, opening the glass container and retrieving the heart. He held it out to you, and you gently took it from him. It was so warm and gooey.

You had no clue what to do with this. You just made sure you didn’t damage it or hurt him. You looked up at him for help, and all he did was raise a brow. “What? Never held a soul in your hands before? Or have you never done this before, sweetheart~?” You nodded, because he wasn’t wrong. “I’ll tell you what to do then.” He was no longer hovering over you. He started straddling your lap, slightly grinding down on you. Your body jerked in surprise as he moved his hand to support him. “Start off by kissing it, won’t you darling?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. You did as told. The taste was funky and not natural though, but you ignore it. “Good… won’t you be a doll and message it~?” He gave you a pouty face afterwards. How were you supposed to do that? You pressed your thumbs into the middle of it. Watching his reactions. He did nothing. He was acting as if he wasn’t very impressed. You pressed your thumbs harder into the heart, determined to get some kind of reaction out of him. You moved your thumbs up the sides of the heart while pressing down, almost as if you were squeezing it. Mettaton jerked forward, biting his lip while watching your hand movements. “Is that all you got darling…~?” He huffed, his face becoming flushed. You glared up at him, taking your fingers and pressing them as hard as you could into it.

Mettaton let out a glitched noise when you did this, all right, you were getting somewhere. You brought the heart near your face, giving it a small lick to see what his reaction would be. Mettaton glared down at you, all huffy and flustered like. “Darling… if you continue like this… you will ruin my couch…” Since when did he care about his damn couch? You shrugged at him and sat back, closing your eyes and started to pleasure this heart. It wasn’t hard once you got into a rhythm. All you could hear were the glitched noises and curses that left Metta’s mouth. After a couple of minutes, the heart became goopier than normal. You stopped, leaning forward and looking at Mettaton. He looked like he was in pure bliss, head thrown back, and a hand over his mouth. You quietly returned the heart to its proper place, before it became a pool of pink. Mettaton was slowly riding down his high, glaring down at you as he roughly grabbed your chin. “I didn’t say do that you bra-” He cut himself off, trying to compose himself. He cleared his throat before giving you another toothy grin. “I’ll just… repay the favor~.” He let your face go, before getting off of you. He pulled you towards him again, he sat you on top of him where his thigh was between your legs.

He grabbed your wrists with one hand and pulled you towards him. “Let’s see how much I can make you _squirm_.” Oh, you loved to see this side of him. You felt weak in the knees as he spoke and your head felt heavy. The only thing you could do was nod along to his words while grinding yourself down on his thigh. Mettaton noticed this and chuckled. “Oh, you like that? That’s awfully naughty isn’t it sweetheart? Maybe I’ve spoiled you too much…” He started biting your neck and chest after he spoke. This sent you into overdrive. Your mind was buzzing as you moved your head to the side, grinding down on him harder. You jerked against every brief touch, bite, kiss, and tug he gave you. Knots were forming in your chest as you jerked your arms to try and cover your mouth. “Tch, that’s not allowed sweetheart.” He murmured against your neck, his grip tightening. You wanted this teasing to stop, but you still wanted him, You wanted his kisses and warmth. Was this love or are you just horny? You didn’t fuckin care. This teasing went on for what felt like centuries to you. You kept whining and pouting at every little action he gave you. “Mettaton, _please…_ ”

”Please. What?” He asked, moving away from your neck. “Please… just.... Stop teasing… please I’m begging…” He hummed, pushing you back onto the couch so he can crawl on top of you. “Maybe I should mark your thighs to make you happier, hm?” All you did was nod, and bite the inside of your cheek. He gave you another smile before slinking down and tugging your shorts off. He placed his hands underneath your thighs, giving every little scar or freckle on them a kiss. “You’re _absolutely_ handsome darling…” He murmured against your skin before giving it a harsh bite. You shot your hand up to your mouth, your body jerking forward. “Oh that’s adorable…” He bit you again, and again, and again. Your head felt even heavier as you rolled it to the side. Mettaton just hummed as he started tracing little circles on your skin. He placed a finger in the waistband of your boxers, tugging them down. You felt like your body just shut off at that point. Mettaton smirked before gently placing your legs down and leaning over your. His hand stayed down there, running his nails across your inner thigh and stopping at your entrance. You put your hands over your face, too flustered to look at him right now. He didn’t mind this at all and rested his face in the crook of your neck. He pushed his fingers in, slowly moving them. You felt like you just melted into a puddle of mush, your entire body going weak. He started to kiss and bite your neck again. Your head started buzzing again as you grinded into his hand. You kept one hand over your mouth and wrapped an arm around him. He bit your neck harshly, yeah you were going to be bruised in a couple of hours.

With the mix of your body grinding on his hand, his fluent movements, and the biting your head was going wild. He sped up, you bucked your hips and let out a surprised whine. Biting down onto your hand, you tried keeping quiet. You did **not** want to find out if the walls were thin or not. Mettaton pulled away from your neck, frowning. “Darling, I want to hear noise, not silence and some whining here and there…” He whispered before removing his hand, grabbing a tissue from the side table and cleaning his fingers. Your body felt like it was burning up, all you did was place your forearm on your face while you tried to catch your breath. Mettaton moved your arm, kissing your cheek. “Ready for the finale~?” He asked, but what the fuck is the ‘finale’? You squinted at him in confusion as he chuckled. The silence was broken when you heard a clicking noise, as if someone pressed a button. You looked him up and down wondering what the fuck was going on. Then boom, penis. That was probably the clicking noise, but your face flared up. “Impressive, huh?” Mettaton asked, smugly. “No I’ve.... just never seen a glowing dick before…”

Mettaton held in his laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth. You were very curious, why was he this dramatic in the first place? Mettaton leaned back, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. You crawled over, wrapping your hand around the base. It felt like a silicone toy, now you had to know what else there was to him. Mettaton placed a hand on your head, forcing you to look at him. “Get up here before I lose my mind darling.” You obliged, crawling on him. He placed both hands on your thighs as his cock rested against you. You gulped down air, hiding your face in his neck. He stroked your hair before pushing into you. You clung to him, your entire body melting once more. He started thrusting up into you, all you could do was cling on to him. Your body has lost all motor control at this point. Whimpering and almost drooling on him you decided to bite down on his neck to muffle your noise. This caught him by surprise and a glitched noise left him. This caused him to push both of you down and into the couch. This didn’t stop you from clinging onto him at all. He started a rhythm, god you just wanted to be pounded into the couch. Your hands tangled into his hair as you grabbed a fistful of it and jerked his head back. Mettaton bit his lip, a half lidded eye glaring down at you. “All right kitten~” He growled, slamming into you, and pressing your legs into the couch.

Your mind went completely blank when he did that, your mouth agape as you let out a high pitch squeal. “OH~! I love that, absolutely delightful…~” He grunted, doing the same motions again but grinding into you between pauses. You felt your stomach knot up and fill with butterflies. Gripping onto his hair you started moaning and breathing heavily into his skin. It was muffled but he seemed like he was enjoying this. You felt your body starting to give out while his movements became more sloppy and rougher. Your body jerked as you came, your hands becoming fists in Mettaton’s hair. All he did was slow down, and smirk. “That was quick… but we’re not finished…” He grunted before continuing on, even moving his hand down and pumping your growth. Your entire body was sensitive to any touch now. Tears welled up in your eyes as you felt the overstimulation. Your hands slipped from his hair and onto his back, you started tracing your fingers down his back as he kept at his rhythm. Mettaton grunted, “Oh fuck… Darling…” He huffed, pushing your head away from his neck and kissing you hard before he came. His hips slapping against you one last time. He nearly collapsed on top of you. You two stayed on the couch longer, holding each other tightly and breathing heavily.


	8. Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of I don't know of sadness ;>

You stared into the mirror. Your fingers were tracing over the many faint bruises and bite marks that were left on your skin. It had been almost a month since your little heart to heart with Mettaton. You were glad the marks were fading away; you forgot how easily your skin bruised and tore. Usually marks like this would go away after two to three weeks. That doubled for you, so the healing process was longer. You couldn’t wrap your head on what happened that day. Was it a spur-of-the-moment thing? Was it something to mess with your head? Were there actual feelings between you two? You never had the heart to bring it up, and you became distant towards him. It didn’t help that Mettaton never brought it up, but he was slightly more affection towards you than he used to be. Still, the knots in your stomach never went away. They became worse when he was around. These feelings made you sick, and you hated them. You’ve experienced them before, but the outcome was horrible. It always left a scar on your relationships and your view on it. You sighed, turning on the faucet and splashing water on your face to make your brain shut up. You stared at the water as you kept your hands under it. So many memories were coming to your mind while you did this. Mostly horrible memories, but you can’t change that. You turned off the water and dried your hands and walked out of the bathroom. 

Mettaton wasn’t home today, well actually he hadn’t been home since yesterday. He said he was getting some upgrades or something and is staying at Alphys’s for a day or two. This was actually the first time you had been left alone in the apartment for more than a couple of hours. It felt different when it was just you and Egg. Truth be told; you’ve been more sluggish than anything. That and more clingy to everything. Earlier you asked him over text if you could borrow a shirt. He said sure to your question and asked why. You just said you needed to do laundry and hadn’t done it yet. Though that was a fuckin’ lie. You really just missed his scent. It was always around the house and now it wasn’t. The shirt was... bigger than you expected it to be. It would constantly fall off both your shoulders and expose a lot of your chest. You didn’t care, in a way it made it feel even cozier. You snuggled down into a chair; the couch was clean, but you didn’t feel right each time you sat down on it lately. Egg climbed up the side of the chair, snuggling with you. This wasn’t rare for her, she liked to cuddle. Even if she was a little gremlin that would bite at your ankles. You ran your fingers over her fur. She started purring. Egg has a loud purr, which is better than having a cat that has a loud meow. Now that you think about it, she never meows. 

You laid there in silence, listening to Egg’s purr and the hum of random appliances. The silence wasn’t as comforting after a few minutes. You were used to loud noises and dissociating to ignore all loud noises. You haven’t done that since moving in. Man, was your mental health and old home life that bad? You glared at the floor, placing the palm of your hand on the side of your head. You were getting a headache the size of Texas just by thinking about everything in the past. You need to stop doing this before you end up crying in this chair. You shifted in the chair, making sure you didn’t disturb Egg. She started falling asleep when you were scratching the bottom of her chin. Maybe you should do what she’s doing and take a nap. It’s not like you have anything to do. You can’t really go do laundry because that means you have to go to the laundromat alone. You hated going there alone. Yeah, it was usually quiet, but your anxieties always got the best of you. It was just nitpicky of you, you always got overwhelmed while there alone. You felt comfortable going with someone else. Plus, it’s a fun time having company. You could also finish your final for school, but that meant walking up Egg. Many things you could do started racing in your mind while you drifted off. 

You quickly woke up with a jolt when you felt someone shake you awake. Moving your head to look at who woke you up, holy fuck it was only Mettaton. Your breathing had stopped for a moment and your heart went haywire, that scared the hell out of you. “Holy fuck, I nearly clocked you-” You spoke shakingly, Mettaton raised his brows staring at you. “Well, I’m glad you didn't, you would have ruined this pretty face!” He grinned, standing up straight while you nervously laughed. God, your back hurt from sleeping in the chair. You sat up, cracking your back to ease some stiffness. Mettaton smiled down at you, placing a hand on his chest. “Aw, you look adorable all wrapped up in my shirt like that~.” He teased, causing your ears and cheeks to become flushed. “I… I just haven’t done laundry okay-” You murmured a quick response, trying to fix the shirt to where it was comfy. Mettaton chuckled, leaning down to give you a kiss. “We should probably do that, hm?” He asked, still keeping his face close to yours. Oh yeah, that’s another thing that’s doubled lately, the amount of kisses you get. You always loved them, but it made your brain and stomach even more confused than it usually is. You rubbed your cheeks, trying to get the heat to tone down before you lose your mind. 

“Yeah, I suppose… but at least let me go get dressed…” Replying as Mettaton frowned he seemed… hurt? “And here I thought you would show off the lovely gift I left on your skin…” He purred, rubbing a hand over your exposed bruises. “ **nNOPE THAT IS N O T HAPPENING-** ” You said in a shrill, flustered panic. Mettaton laughed as he traced his nails down your neck before pulling his hand back, “I’m kidding! Only kidding love! Though the idea doesn’t sound b-” You cut him off by placing your hand on his mouth. “I will punt you into the sun in a few minutes sir.” Huffing, you glared at him, your face still flushed. Mettaton chuckled, grabbing your wrist and removing your hand. “But, then you’ll ruin my gorgeous face~! And we can’t have that now can we?” “Well technically I can call Alphys and t-” “Do not call Alphys you punk raccoon.” You loved this kind of banter between you two. It’s rare, but when it did happen it always made you laugh. You bit your lip, trying not to laugh in his face. “I mean.... You’re not far off-.” You choked out as Mettaton rolled his eyes. “Go get dressed before I change my mind, darling.” He helped you out of the chair before he let your hand go. You stuck out your tongue before heading to your bedroom to go put some kind of clean clothes on. Maybe you could put a hoodie or something under the shirt you were currently wearing? You had to see what you had that was clean first. 

You had put a sweater underneath Mettaton’s shirt, hey he said you could wear one so now it’s officially yours. No, he would not get it back, no matter how hard he begged. You put your dirty clothes in a wash bag so you didn’t have to carry around a basket down the block. You walked out, bag in hand, and closed the door with your foot. Mettaton looked up at you from his phone, giving you a toothy grin. “Let’s get walking then~!” He hummed, holding the door open for you before he walked out and closed it. You two walked in silence while walking out of the apartment building. The silence continued on your walk to the laundromat. Maybe, this was a good time to ask Mettaton about what happened. You furrowed your brow while staring at the ground. What if that backfires though? What if he gets mad at you and walks away? That’ll leave you all alone on the street and the laundromat, and you hated that idea. Your stomach felt like it was being tied up in knots again. You kinda wanted to puke. Mettaton stopped you, holding onto your shoulder, “Darling, you almost walked past the laundromat, are you okay?” You just gave him an empty, stressed out stare before nodding at him. You had to bring up your worries now or never, Y/N. Or this will eat you alive. 


	9. Laundry Tears

You two entered the dimly lit laundromat, The smell of detergent, fabric softener, weed, and cigarettes filled the air. Hey, smells just like your old house, and… your room… You winced at the realization, wow did those smells not smell good together. There were three other people in this place. Two half naked high school or college kids that were covered in some kind of dirt, and a young woman. You headed over to some empty washing machines while Mettaton sat down and scrolled through his phone. You started putting your clothes in the machine, digging out your money and detergent while you were at it. You started up the machine while walking over to the spot Mettaton was sitting at. You sat down sideways, leaning against Mettaton while you stared at the ceiling. You always missed doing your laundry late at night. 12 AM to 4 AM were always wonderful times to do laundry and any kind of housework, really. It was always quiet and less of a hectic mess. You folded your hands together, twiddling your thumbs as thoughts raced through your head. Should you ask the question now? Or should you wait until everyone else in here left? You went with the second option, after all the three people in here seemed to be finishing up. The young woman was folding a dress, smoothing out any wrinkles with her hands. The two kids were huddling over a phone, either freaking out over Mettaton or reading some news. You really didn’t bother knowing what it was. 

You closed your eyes, letting the noises of the machines fill your ears. You used to fall asleep to these noises. You kinda missed it, but that’s probably the only thing you missed about your old cage. That place never felt like a home, or a house. It was more of a cage or a prison sentence. The only thing that felt like home was your cat and your friends. You remember when you guys would sneak out and hide out in the woods or old tunnels. You guys would either joke around, talk, chill out, party, or smoke a lot of pot. You missed that, but you never missed the side effects or having to become a surgeon when someone cut their leg or arms up. You smiled to yourself; you wished you could do that again, but now you’ve just been a pile of gross goop. Maybe Mettaton would do it? He has a reputation to keep up with. You started picking at the skin on the back of your hands, maybe you should stop thinking about all of this before you start crying. That would be awkward, especially in a place like this. God, you’re being pathetic. You squished yourself up against Mettaton even more, hiding your face in your hands while you let out a groan. Mettaton looked down at you, raising a brow. “Darling, are you okay, you’re acting strange…” You could feel his frown, man, you’re disappointing. “No, I’m fine, just stuck up in my thoughts again.” 

It wasn’t long before the woman who was folding clothes left for the night. The two kids had left before her, putting on their stained, but clean, clothing. It just left you and Mettaton in the place. Well, it also left your clothes, but they aren’t living objects. You two sat there in silence. You were still trying to figure out how to ask your questions in words. You couldn’t really say; _‘Hey! Metta! Are we fuck buddies, did you use that for a power hungry ego, was it a spur-of-the-moment thing, do you have feelings for me?’_ I mean, you could, but you couldn’t say it that bluntly. You frowned at yourself, taking the palm of your head and hitting the side of your head. If your brain could work for one minute, that would be great. You hated this, you really did, but you had to ask, It’s been eating you up for an entire month! If it continues like this, you’re pretty sure you’ll collapse and die on the spot. You ran your hand down the side of your head, reaching out and grabbing Mettaton’s hand to get his attention. He was still focused on whatever was on his phone, but he held your hand back. Wow, that went very well Y/N. You sighed, squeezing his hand while you continued to stare up at the ceiling. 

Maybe you should just open up the floodgates now. That seems like the most logical thing to do now. “Hey, Metta?” You asked, letting go of his hand and sitting up correctly so you could face him. Mettaton only let out a little ‘hm?’, his eyes not leaving his phone. Oh god damn this is going to be hard. You reached over and turned off his phone, moving it against his chest. “We gotta talk about some stuff…” He looked over at you, surprised you would even do such a thing. “Okay, I’m listening, darling.” He moved his phone off of his chest and placed it on his thigh. You balled your hands up into fists, grinding them into your legs. “What are we?” That’s all you could ask, it was blunt, but that’s all you really could ask. “What do you mean?” He was confused, and it showed in his voice. “What are we? Am I just a toy? Are we a couple? Am I a one-night thing? Is it a power trip? I gotta know all of this is fucking with my head and I don’t know if I can deal with it any longer.” Mettaton’s eyes widened, but he continued to listen to your ramblings. “It’s all I can think about, it’s fucked me up. Don’t get me wrong, it was enjoyable, but it messed up my head. My feelings. My stomach has been in knots and it feels weird to be around you. Like I’m drowning in words and feelings and my lungs gave up a long time ago…” Your throat felt tight again, you didn’t care, you needed to choke out the rest of the words. 

“Please… I need to know before I can continue anything, I need closure, please, I’m begging…” Tears were falling down your face, you were overwhelmed with how many questions you really had but you couldn’t get them all out. Mettaton seemed taken back and hurt. He reached his hand out and rubbed the tears off your face. He knew to be gentle and calm with the current situation. His eyes seemed glazed and sad. “Darling… I don’t have all the answers to your questions but I can say this; I didn’t mean it as power hungry sex or to use you. I truly felt something between us, it was electric and I craved it… I know it wasn’t power, or a onetime thing. I definitely knew I didn’t just want to use you as some toy…” His thumbs were stroking your cheeks, tears still falling down. “The knots could be anything though… maybe you have feelings for me you can’t say? Maybe you… love me? Even though that’s not a huge possibility, we’ve only known each other for a little less than… eight months, maybe?” His smile was sad while he continued to hold your face. “Or maybe it’s because your touch starved or a hopeless romantic…?” His words were swimming in your brain. He only knew of _you_ for eight months… you knew him for longer. Alphys always talked about him, and you’ve known her for two years. You even watched some of his videos and followed his social media. His presence always made you feel something. You just buried your face in his hands and cried. That’s all you could do. Your mind was running all over the place. You just hoped he actually loved you. You’ve never known love. All of your past relationships have been empty and hung on you like a scar. 

Mettaton pulled you close to him, rambling on about anything and everything. From answers to your questions, to how much he cared. All you wanted for him to really say though was _‘I love you…’_ but even at that point it would feel empty, and unfulfilling. Well, this breakdown tops any other one you’ve had. Including the one you had under the bleachers in your senior year of high school three years ago. That was the shittiest day of your life, but now this moment was probably taking that spot over. Mettaton pulled you up, using his sleeve to wipe all the snot and tears off your face, smoothing your hair back. “Deep breaths honey, deep breaths…” He was trying to calm you down, but that just made you cry harder. Your feelings and emotions were all confused and fucked up. “Come on, darling, you can do it, I know you can…” His voice was in a hushed tone, but his face was so sad. As if he had more to say but stayed silent. You reached your own sleeves up to your face, drying to dry all the fluids pouring out of your face up. Now it was just dry sobs and a headache. You felt very woozy from crying so hard. It actually started to hurt to breathe from all the tears. Mettaton moved your arms, kissing the tip of your nose and your lips. “Darling… I do love and care for you… but I don’t know if it’s the same as your feelings…” He rested his head on your shoulder. His words wanted to make you cry again. Why did he have to say that? 

You two were bundled up and riding down the high of the crying break. Your clothes finished washing thirty minutes ago, but you couldn’t give a shit. All you wanted to do was take a hard nap for the next four years. Mettaton’s hand was stroking your hair, his eye makeup messed up from crying as well. God, you two were a mess right now. You stared at the empty wall that was across the room, your mind calmed down but still racing. What the fuck did he mean _’I love you but not in the way you think?’_ Does he think of you as a friend, or does he think you think of him as a friend? You didn’t want to press on. That was enough crying for the night. You slipped from his grip, standing up and walking over to put your clothes in the dryer. Maybe you should go out alone and get ramen after this. There was a place that stayed open late into the night, 4 AM to be exact. You dried the clothes, standing up against the row of washers behind you. You ran a few fingers through your hair as you continued thinking. Maybe you should go splash some water on your face. Heading to the bathroom you didn’t hear Mettaton call out your name, your ears blocked out any noise after you stopped crying. You were just numb. You entered the bathroom, turning on the water and making sure it was cold. You splashed your hands, arms, face, and neck with the cold water. You turned it off and stared at yourself in the mirror. God, you wanted to punch it as hard as you could at the moment, but refrained from property damage. Maybe you should hurry up this laundry and go back home soon... 


	10. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little trigger warning for anyone who needs it!!  
> Mentions of depression and some what of self harm.  
> Enjoy :>

Your tired eyes traveled down to your hands, your hands were subconsciously picking at your skin, causing you to bleed. Yeah let’s leave your blood on a laundromat sink. You turned the water back on and placed your hands under the water, letting it wash away.You brain felt fuzzy and nasty. You kept the water running until it was boiling hot, you kept your hands under there for a few more minutes before turning the water off and drying your hands. You stumbled out of the bathroom, looking across the room at Mettaton as he looked at you. His face was filled with sadness, he seemed like he wanted to say something but he couldn’t. You looked away from him, going over to the dryers and sitting in front of it. Letting your head fall in between your knees. You held yourself tightly, you had no tears left to cry. You only sat there in silence waiting for the dryer to end it’s cycle so you could go home and continue to feel like shit for a couple of more weeks. You didn’t want to continue talking about anything with him anymore. You wanted to dissect every word he had said to you so you could make some sense of what he said, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so. Your mind just felt to numb to really do anything. 

You sat there in silence, waiting for the beep of the dryer to go off so you could shove the clothes in the bag and leave already. You wanted to hide from all of your problems, like you always did. You wanted to put this whole thing down inside yourself and burn it. You wanted to forget it ever happened, but it was eventually going to happen. Was there a better way to approach things or was it always going to end up like this? You ran your fingers through your hair, trying to calm what nerves you had left. You needed a nap, badly. The ring of the dryer went off, which startled you. You got up, opened the dryer door, you picked up the laundry bag and started shoving the clothes in there. After emptying the dryer you stood there in silence for a long while. Wondering what you should really do, but you couldn’t think of anything. You closed the dryer door and headed towards the exit, Mettaton didn’t look at you while he followed behind. Why did you feel so bad, your stomach was in even worse knots then it was before, that’s just great. With every step your body felt heavier, with every step you felt like collapsing. Oh how so badly you wanted this night to end, you just wanted to get home. You two continued to walk in silence, coming close to the apartment buildings. Oh, you’re going to be home soon, that’s great. This night wasn’t as great though. 

Your tired eyes stared at the ceiling, how much time had passed since that day? Probably forty years in your mind, but it hasn’t been that long. Mettaton has tried to apologize to you multiple times but you’ve always gone numb to the words, you weren’t getting any better. Maybe you should drown yourself in hot water or something else… Hell, welcome to your self destructive anthem, or pity party. You rolled over, looking at the time on your phone. It was late into the afternoon, you hadn’t seen him in the past few days so maybe you should crawl out of bed and get something to eat or talk to a friend… Maybe you should talk to Alphys? She seems like the most understanding and reasonable person, and it could be a way to find out how to fix this situation. Maybe you should visit her, she doesn’t live far away but the commute over there is pretty long. Rubbing your face you unlocked your phone, and texted her; _’Hey, I’m coming over, if that’s okay I just need some company.’_ You sent the text and got up, fixing your appearance and changing clothes so your depression didn’t show up as bad. Your eye bags and the scabs on your arms said something different though. 

You headed out of the house and were currently on the train over to visit Alphys. You made sure to give Egg plenty of love, food, and water before you left the place though. There was no sign of Mettaton, deep down you wished he was either at work or in his room. You were curled up in a seat near the back of the train, your face in your phone and your headphones in. You kept skipping songs that made you feel bad or reminded you of him. You looked out the window that was across from you. Watching the blurry places the train passed. This was going to be a very long ride, you looked down at your phone seeing Alphys’s message. _’Okay!!!! I have someone over right now, if that’s okay with you!!!! =^v^=!!!’_ You always liked her little emojis, they made you smile. You texted back a simple; _‘that’s okay, be there soon.’_ You rested your head against the back of the seat, dozing off for a quick power nap to pass by time. You woke up when you felt people starting to move off the train, you looked out the window, yep it was the stop you needed to get off at. You climbed off the train, walking off the platform and in the direction of Alphys’s place. You always liked the walk there, it was never crowded and usually cleared your head up. 

Eventually, you ended up at her house, knocking on her front door and stepping back so you didn’t get slapped in the face by the door. Alphys wasn’t the one who answered though, it was a tall, blue lady. Oh you remember meeting her once but forgot her name, it started with a U… You started up in confusion before talking. “Hey uh, I’m here to see Alphys…” The woman gave you a toothy grin before turning her head and yelling. “Hey Alphys! Your nerd friend is here!!” Wow, she is very loud, louder than you thought. You heard Alphy’s panicked voice answer back. “Thank you Undyne!!!! Let him in!!!!” Undyne! That’s her name! Thank you Alphys! She stepped away from the door, letting you in. You stepped in, looking around the place. You remember it, somewhat. Very cozy and very Alphys. You took off your shoes, placing them at the front door before sitting down in a chair. You sunk in the chair, hugging your knees waiting for Alphys to come over. She walked into the room, smiling at you as she sat down on the couch. “So! What’s with the sudden visit?” She asked you while you sat up. “I just wanted to be in someone else’s company besides my own, I’m starting to get scared of myself again…” You rubbed your knuckles while she frowned. “How come?” She asked while you looked at the ground. “You got like, 30 minutes?” 

You ended up going on a rant for longer than 30 minutes, the entire time Alphys listened, her face showed various emotions. “I’m… so sorry y/n… I understand some parts and where you’re coming from but… everything else is something else…” She replied while you stared down at your hands. “Alphys, be honest, have I royally fucked up this relationship and fallen in love with him?” You asked, your eyes pleading for an answer while she sighed, fixing her glasses. “I’m being honest here, it seems like you have some strong feelings towards him, but who doesn’t? Maybe you need more time to figure it out? But I don’t think you’ve messed up..” She leaned forward, her hands clasped together before continuing. “If you want I can let you two talk while I’m there for moral support or, something.” She smiled while you just felt numb. “I don’t know what I want anymore Alphy, I really don’t” You murmured, picking at your skin. “I guess all I want is for him to accept my feelings and feel the same, but that’s so selfish…” “Wanting love isn’t selfish y/n, but I say try and make sense of what you’re feeling and try to make it into words...and not lie about them, lying doesn’t get you anywhere.” You nodded, looking up at her and smiling. 

“Thank you, I appreciate this..” Alphys nodded, standing up. “If you want you can stay here for a bit…” You shook your head, standing up as well. “No I got to take care of Egg, because I haven’t seen Mettaton in a hot minute and don’t think he’s there.” Alphys nodded, walking over and giving you a hug, you hugged her back. “That’s understandable, but before you go can you give this to him?” She reached into her pocket, holding some kind of usb drive “It’s an update chip, just a few things. For other stuff tell him to get his silicone ass over here.” This made you laugh as you took the chip and nodded “Will do.” You took the usb drive and didn’t question what the other updates would be, you actually didn’t want to know what they would be. It could be anything with him. Undyne butted into the ending conversation, cracking her knuckles. “If you need to I can come over and beat some sense into his robotic ass!” Your eyes widened as you shook your head. “No! No! That’s fine! You don’t need to do that!” Undyne grinned, ruffling your hair up. “I’m kidding kiddo, but be careful out there.” Alphys nodded, clasping her hands together. “Yeah! Stay safe!” With that you nodded, saying goodbye and leaving to go face your fears. 


	11. Please

You came back home late at night, stumbling into the house. You may have drank a little too much at the late night strip but you needed something that would make you pass out quicker than anything right now. You sat down at the door, sitting there and struggling to take off your boot. You didn’t want to make any noise in case Mettaton was home and asleep. You struggled for fifteen minutes before getting one boot off while you laid on the ground, crying in frustration. Why were you such a fuck up lately? Your mind kept going to a dark alleyway, your thoughts hitting you left and right. You just curled into a ball, placing your hands on the back of your head while you gently rocked yourself. You hated when your brain did this, you hated it when you did it to yourself. You stared blankly at the ground while you continued to rock yourself. Silent sobs leaving you. Why did you do this to yourself in the first place? You knew the consequences but you did it anyways. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Your hands were thumping the back of your head while you sobbed uncontrollably. You probably cried for 30 minutes before it just became dry sobs. You shivered while trying to lift yourself off the ground. Each failed attempt made you feel worse. Each time you hit the floor with a loud thud made you feel worse. 

The kitchen light turned on, you ignored it while trying to lift yourself off the ground. You felt too weak to do anything, your efforts becoming less and less. You heard footsteps and felt hands on your shoulders. “Darling, what are you doing at 4 AM?” You just laid there, not really wanting to talk, but you could feel a pair of sad eyes and a frown look at you. Mettaton sighed, gently scooping you up. You didn’t want to look at him, but you just wanted to melt in his arms and stay close to him. Mettaton carried you to the bathroom, once there setting you down. He got some stuff to clean off your face and hands, you didn’t vomit or anything. He just did this… for some reason. Your eyes stayed glued to the ground while he gently cleaned your face and hands. He crouched down in front of you, placing a hand underneath your chin. “Honey…” He calmly said, running his thumb over your cheek. “What’s with you tonight…?” He asked calmly. You didn’t answer him, all you did was lean into his touch and close your eyes. You two stayed there in silence, his strangely warm hands were making you feel sick, again. “Stay.” You murmured as Mettaton tilted his head. “Stay? Darling where would I even go with you like this?” He asked while you repeated the words you said before. “Please, stay.” You wanted to cry again, but you couldn’t cry anymore. 

“Stay… with me tonight…” Your hand reached up and grabbed onto his wrist. His face was soft as he nodded, leaving a kiss on your forehead. “I’ll stay then.” He murmured before picking you up again. Your tired head rested in the crook of his neck while he walked to his room. He set you on his bed, heading over to his dresser. You looked around the room, it was what you think a teenage girl would have in a coming of age high school movie, but modern. You’ve only looked in here twice, and you’ve been living here for nine months. Wow, that’s longer than you thought, and longer than your pity party should’ve been going on. “Do you need help changing?” He asked, you turned your head looking over at him. He had gotten some of his clothes for you to change into. You shook your head before struggling to get your pants off. Your other boot you failed to take off before blocking one of your pant legs. Mettaton came over, setting the clothes down and helping you get undressed. He helped you put the clothes on, his hands being gentle. You felt like a little kid but at the same time you didn’t. You liked being cared for if it was him. His hands were smoothing your hair back while he was humming. 

“Do you want to sleep now?” He asked, his hands still in your hair. You only nodded, you started getting up before he shook his head. “No, sleep in here tonight, that was your request after all, and I’m happy to do so darling.” He smiled, giving you a kiss on the cheek, standing up and undoing the already messy blankets. You stared blankly at him and then the bed, crawling over to a side and resting yourself on that side. Mettaton placed the blankets over you before going over and turning off the lights, getting into bed as well. You rolled over, letting your eyes adjust to the dark before you shuffled close to him. Mettaton’s arms wrapped around you in a tight hug. You rested your head on his chest, listening to the internal fans and clicks of his mechanical body. “You’re safe… just sleep…” He hummed. You stayed awake for a couple of minutes before you went to sleep. Your sleep felt like it ended very quickly. Mettaton was still holding you, it seemed as if his entire system had shut down or something. You didn’t want to get up, so you laid there. Maybe you should go back to sleep for a bit longer… but you didn’t know the time. 

Laying there, you felt like drifting off. You did but you didn’t sleep for long, you felt gross after your late night show down. You moved out of his grip and sat up, searching for some kind of clock. You looked over at Mettaton’s side and saw his phone. Crawling over him and grabbing it you checked the time. 2:46 PM, and fifteen different missed calls and texts??? What was he thinking?? You placed his phone down and tried to shake him but it was like trying to push a brick wall. He wasn’t dead, you could tell because he was plugged up. You unplugged him and crawled back into bed, looking over his body to see if there was some kind of button or something you could press. You had no clue how his body worked at all. You knew his soul and a battery powered it but that’s about it. You gently nudged him again, hearing what was the sound of internal machinery kicking in. Oh thank god you didn’t have to call Alphys to get him up. You moved back, folding your hands and placing them in your lap. It wasn’t long until Mettaton’s tired face blinked slowly at you as he stretched out, sitting up. “Ohh, I forgot how weird it is to wake up in this form…” He murmured before turning to look at you, smiling. “How are you doing darling?” He asked, leaning over towards you, wrapping his arms around you. 

“I’m… fine” You murmured as he rested your body against his. “That’s good, how long did we sleep?” He asked looking down at you. “It was 2:46 when I checked the time… why did you sleep that long, for me?” You questioned as he hummed, closing his eyes. “Least I could do for being so... distant lately darling. Besides it’s not going to hurt me to take a little time off for you.” He kissed the top of your head, this just made you even more confused. What the hell where you two, or does he do this to everyone because it’s just his thing? Your stomach started twisting and turning again. It could either be the crashing headache coming in or your feelings. “But you have a lot of missed messages and stuff…” Your voice started getting weaker, you felt sick. “Doesn’t bother me, I don’t owe everyone my time or services.” Does he mean make up services or something? You didn’t care, you felt your whole body get heavy. You wanted to shut down again, how come you felt so bad that this moment could be ruined. “Besides, I just want to stay with you today, as an apology.” You blocked out all the noise, including his voice. “Can we lay down?” You asked as Mettaton nodded, laying you two down and went right back to cuddling. This made you feel better, maybe you got sick last night or you just got a wicked hangover. 

Your sickness passed after a few hours. The entire time you listened to Mettaton talk while he played with your hair. It nearly made you fall asleep again, at least nothing bad happened to ruin this moment. You’ve always dreamed of something like this, and now it was an actual thing, it made you feel calm. “Hey darling, I have a question.” Your stomach dropped, you hated that tone of voice he used to ask. “Yeah…..?” You looked up at him, he wasn’t looking at you. It seemed his focus was somewhere else. “...I’ve been talking to Alphys lately about what happened, and to see if something is wrong with me…” You wished you could block out his words but they just flooded your ears. “I’m pretty sure I’ve come to a conclusion… and that is I have strong feelings for you, not just petty little power dynamics. So, my question is… do you love me?” He didn’t look at you, his face was filled with pain and anxiety. You rested your head in his chest, trying to put words together in your head. “Yeah. I do. I have for a while I think…” You said, tracing your fingers over his chest. “I think that’s why I feel sick and emotional around you…” Mettaton moved down, cupping your face in his hands. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” After speaking he kissed you. You weren’t shocked about this as before. You accepted the kiss, melting into his touch, your stomach going ape shit. 

You two laid there, kissing for what felt like centuries. You pulled back so you could breathe while he opened his eyes half way. He gave you a gentle smile, rubbing his thumbs over your cheeks. “I love you…” He kissed the top of your head. You melted all over. Is this what you needed? To actually be told you were loved and by him? You would figure it out later but you just wanted to lay here in pure blissful ignorance for once. Your mind kept wandering all over the place, until you remembered what you needed to give him. “I’m sorry to break this moment- but I need to give you something.” Mettaton raised his brows, untangling himself from you and the blankets. You crawled out of bed and walked over to your pants. Reaching into the pocket you got out the usb Alphys had given you yesterday. Walking back over you pressed it into his hand. “Alphys said to give this to you, it has your update on it, and she also said to get your silicone ass over there for other updates.” Mettaton stared at the usb, dumb founded before laughing. “This is just even more confusing…” Mettaton murmured before placing it on his side table. He reached his arms out, dragging you towards him to the point you were basically in his lap. “Let’s just be lazy for a few more hours before we do anything darling.” You gave a small nod, leaning your head down to kiss him. This was perfect, and just what you’ve been craving for years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get a update schedule lmao.


	12. Pushing Buttons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ know like… *half lidded eyes noise*  
> I’m so fucking horny I’m sorry  
> I've been screaming into the void for the past five days I'm sorry

It had been a couple of days since Mettaton’s love confession to you and yours to him. You still didn’t know if you two were dating or not but you didn’t mind. You got to sleep with him in a comfy bed and it made you feel safe and sleep better too. Currently you were wrapped up in his blankets waiting for him to come back from Alphys. He had left early to get a few tune ups, additions, and removals from his current body. Most of it relating to energy consumption, that’s what he told you. You felt like taking a nap, but that would be your fourth nap of the day, but it didn’t sound bad. Egg decided to walk into the room as well. Hopping up on the bed she snuggled into one of the nearby pillows. You reached a hand out of your blanket burrito and scratched her head. Yeah maybe you should listen to Egg and take a nap like her… It didn’t sound bad at all actually… You would’ve fallen asleep if you didn’t hear the door open and the clicking sound of boots. 

You looked over at the door watching it open, Mettaton stood there, his arms opened wide and a big grin on his face. You thought it was adorable when he did this. “Darling I’m back and I have a couple improvements I’m just _dying_ to show you~!” He walked over, sitting on the bed. You sat up and cocked a brow at him, wondering what he wanted to show you. “What do you want to show me?” You asked as he chuckled. “Well, I can’t show you one thing because it’s more internal, but Alphys fixed my battery usage~, now I can last longer without having to be plugged up or out of it~!” He hummed, slipping off his boots. “That’s good, now I don’t have to deal with your loopy flirting.” You joked while he flashed you a pouty look. “Aww, I thought you enjoyed my flirting hun.” You felt your face get red as you looked away. “I’m not really saying I don’t I just, uh, um…” You were at a loss for words. You couldn’t really say what you wanted at the moment. Mettaton leaned over, placing a claw under your chin and turning your head. “Oh darling I know you enjoy it and I enjoy teasing you.~” God why was he more horny than he usually is? You laughed nervously, trying to look away. “What’s up with you today? And what do you want to show me?” You asked while he moved his hand away. “Oh, I’ll show you just give me a moment darling.” 

Mettaton got off the bed, slipping off his leggings. Your face became flushed while you looked away. Alphys what the fuck did he make you do? You questioned while he came over, moving your face. “Look! She improved my legs and motor movements to make them less clunky! Aren’t they lovely?” He asked, clasping his hands together. You looked over, they did look different than his old ones. Then again he did take pride in them. “Yeah... did she completely replace them?” You asked, reaching out to touch them. It was weird, the material seemed to alternate from metal to silicone. She gave the silicone a slight pinch, watching him tense up. “A-Ah, she did completely replace them, I still have to get used to them a little, but I should be fine!” You narrowed your eyes, pinching him again. Did she up his sensitivity or something? What was going on here? “Do you have actual feeling in the silicone parts or something?” You asked while Mettaton turned his head, his hand hovering over his mouth. “I do have feeling in there now, I asked since I wanted my body to be more, human friendly but at the same time still monster like…” You nodded, running your fingers down before moving your hand away. 

“Now this is where you come in, I need to test my new features and upgrades out to see how it affects me and my internal workings.” He looked down at you, what does he want you to do? Pinch him, shove your hand into his wires or something? “What do you want me to do?” He cleared his throat. “If you’re up to it, do you want to get a little, intimate darling~?” You felt your hands instantly get clammy. How will this go this time? Last time it was a disaster and ended up in tears. Maybe you should give it another shot, you were helping him after all and your mind has been wondering to places lately… You felt weak for some reason, you felt like if you stood up you would collapse and if you were touched you would cry out. You gave him a small nod, not being able to say actual sentences. Mettaton’s grin seemed to go from friendly to sadistic real quick. He leaned over you, wrapping his arms around you to lift you up. “Oh if that’s not wonderful I don’t know what is~.” He shifted his arms so he could hold you properly. Your arms wrapped around his neck while you were sweating bullets. 

You put your hands on his cheeks giving him a small kiss, he grinned before kissing you harder. You felt his nails dig into your skin, this made goosebumps appear on your skin. He placed you on the bed, hunched over you. “You know, I'm glad Alphys gave you claws for nails.” Mettaton chuckled looking at them. “They are quite lovely and useful aren’t they?” He hummed flexing his fingers. “But I never knew you enjoyed them so much sweetheart…~” He purred, placing his hand up your boxer leg, raking his nails down your thigh. You shivered, your legs closing together. He moved his hand, placing it on your thigh to pull you closer. “Did you know I absolutely love seeing you like this darling~?” Putting your hands over your face you said some muffled words through your hands. He leaned down, moving your hands to kiss your face. “I’m serious! I really do love seeing you like this!” You felt a mixture of embarrassment and softness from his words. You just wanted to melt right here right now. “Aaaaaaaa- I get it Metta!” You laughed under his kiss attack. “Mhph, now I’m in such a loving mood I don’t know if I can continue with my original plan…” He hovered over top of you, his elbows resting on either side of your head. 

You smiled, putting your hands on his cheeks to give him a kiss. “It’s fine hun, we don’t have to go all in.” He gave you a playful frown. “But I wanted to do so many things to you…~” He whined while you tried to ignore his comment. “Uh-huh, and how long were you thinking about this?” He thought for a moment before answering. “I’ve been gone for about eight-ish hours, so I’m going to say five hours.” You raised your brows, wow, horny much? “Wow, okay horny.” You joked while he laughed, moving his face away. “Says you! Do I need to go over the stuff you’ve said on your pr-” “NOPE WE DON’T NEED TO-” You were sweating bullets when he said that, god you could probably die if he went over every little thing. “Whaaaat, You don’t want me to mark you up and make you a crying, huffy mess, or p-” You cut him off by placing your hands over his mouth, your face flushed to hell. You could tell he was grinning ear to ear despite your hands covering his mouth. “Hush it you loud mouth-” He grabbed your hands, moving them. “Technically you’re the loud mouth hun.” You scrunched up your face, looking away from him. “Prove it then.” 

“What?” He cocked a brow, moving your face. “You want me to prove I’m right?” He asked as you nodded. “Yeah prove it.” You huffed at him, while he moved closer to your face. “Oh darling I would be _honored_ to give you proof.” You felt your heart sink to your stomach, you just created a horrible fate didn’t you? He gave you a quick, harsh kiss before going to your neck. “You know, I thought my bruises were quite beautiful on you, a shame that they’re gone.” He purred against your neck before biting down roughly. Your body jerked when he did this. For what felt like the next fifteen centuries he attacked your neck in kisses and harsh bites. Your mind felt like mush and your head had rolled to one side. Your breath was ragged while you chewed on the inside of your cheek. You wiggled around, trying to get some kind of friction besides Mettaton’s teeth. He noticed your movement, chuckling while he grabbed your face. “Aw darling, you think you’re allowed to do that? You did want me to prove I was right afterall.” You whined, trying to look him in the eyes. “Metta pleasee...” You begged while his finger tapped your cheek. “Hm, continue begging it just proves my point further.~” His opposite hand slid up and underneath your shirt only for him to rake his nails down. “But also it’s fun watching you squirm underneath me…” His eyes seemed hazy, you frowned before wiggling again. “Darling if you don’t stop I’m just going to restrain you further, I still own ties. Oo, that’s actually a wonderful idea, just sec hun.~” He moved away from you, going over to his closet to dig around. 

You sat up, rubbing the bite marks on your neck. They stung when you touched them but it wasn’t bad. He walked back over, his tie wrapped around his hand. “Want to try a little something~.” He purred, leaning down towards your face. You looked at his hands and then up at him, reaching your wrists out towards him. He carefully took your wrists and went to town. He was steady and slow with tying them, making sure it was tight enough to not hurt you. You watched his movements, memorized. “There! All pretty and perfect, like you.” He kissed the tip of your nose and then your lips. You giggled, leaning back to look at him. “You’re so sweet and gentle with this, how come?” You asked while he ran his fingers through your hair. “I can be rough if I want to darling, but I like to take my time on my art.” You chewed on the inside of your cheek, art? What does he mean art? “Anyways, let’s continue shall we~.” “Wait what do you mean art?” He looked at you and then your hands, holding them in his. “It’s a form of art, not like your traditional art, but you can do designs and kinds of things. I’ll show you sometime when I have something proper instead of a necktie.” You looked at your hands, you knew some people who would say this was art but you didn’t expect Mettaton to say that. You weren’t judging though. 

He pushed your hands above your head, pinning them while his other wandered around. “Another question.” He looked back up at you, raising a brow. “Do you actually have new features to show me or are you just ho-AH!” You were quickly cut off when his nails raked down your side. “I’ll let you continue questioning that one sweetheart.” He pecked your lips before doing what he wanted to do. He climbed on top of you, sitting on your lap while his hands moved behind him to grab onto the bed. “I wish I could take a picture of this moment, you’re quite a sight to behold darling.~” You could feel his hips grind down onto yours, you bit your lip down while you looked up at him. “You’re so handsome you know? Such a wonderful person. From your scars, tired eyes, your personality, your little quirks, it’s all wonderful.~” The praise made your head dizzy as you nodded, letting him continue. “Your reactions with all the pet names I give you. When I bite your kiss your skin. The colors it turns… oh it just makes me feel a certain way…” He huffed, grinding down harder onto you. His voice had a slight glitch when he started speaking again. “Oh god how I love you, I saw you for the first time and my mind was just, all over the place. I got to know you and I wanted to know _more_... I wanted to touch every bit of you and see how you tic and turn....” His face had a nice shade of pink on it while he bit his lip. 

He almost slammed his hips down onto yours, you started squirming and kicking. Wanting more than just clothed friction. “M...Metta….please.” You whined out while he cocked a brow. “Please what? God please use your words hun…” He had a shit eating grin on his face while you continued to squirm, moving your arms and your body forward. “Plese, Just please do something.” You begged, tears forming in your eyes. Mettaton brought his hands up to your face, kissing you harshly. “ _Oh I’m going to do something._ ” He growled before pushing you back. He lifted himself up, pulling off your boxers while he did the same to himself. “ _Enjoy the show sweetheart~._ ” He positioned himself over your hips again, smirking. He pressed the little button near his hip. Was he going to cuck you? Right here? Right in front of your damn eyes? You narrowed your eyes at him while he looked at you, innocently. “Whaaaat~? I’m doing what I want remember~?” He stroked himself while tapping the glass container on his stomach. “You don’t mind do you sweetheart? After all you’re still staring at me~.” Your mind was going ape, screaming while spinning. You laid there, glancing between him and the wall. He laughed, taking the hand that was near the container and using it to grab your face. “Watch. This is your personalized show~.” You whined while he pleasured himself. His glitched speaking and moaning making you spin. His moans did sound over the top though, maybe it was to get under your skin. 

He let go of your face a few minutes ago. His other hand tangled up in his heart while he bucked his hips. “Oh~! T..This is the mmmost fun I’ve had in awhhhile~... You’re watchinggg me! What’s going on in that head of yours d-darling~?” You were dead silent, your face and ears beet red. You had a lot of thoughts but all you could think of was him and his voice. “W-Well, I’m...I’m thinking of your voice...yyour movements….praise...your actions…” You huffed out while he continued, his eyes practically gaining another heart in them. “Ah~! Continue! Continue pleaseee sweetheart!” You started breathing heavily trying to think what else to say. “D...do you do this in your free time? Thinking of me? T-That’s some...something.” You choked out while he bit his lip down. “OH darling yyou don’t know what I think of. I-I-I think of fucking your brains out mmmost DAYS~!” His voice was glitching more than it was before. It wasn’t long before he came, pink goop and cum was all over your shirt. Well, that’s going to be a bitch to get out of your clothes. He was breathing heavily while closing his container. He rubbed your cheek with his thumb, getting goop on your cheek and lips. “H-How was that?” He asked, his eyes were half lidded and tired. “An ex...experience...that was worth it…” He chuckled, his thumb digging into your cheek. “And that show isn’t over yet…” His voice was still glitchy, but it was lower than usual. 

You raised your brows while he moved down, tracing his fingers around your thighs and stomach. “I was so focused on myself...I forgot about you darling….Let’s fix that and get to the finale…” He sat up, slipping off the bed before grabbing onto your thighs and pulling you towards him. You used your hands to shield your face, whimpering when he did this. “Darlingggg~, Let me see your handsome face~.” He murmured, bending over and moving your hands. He peppered your face in kisses, moving his hands down. He started teasing you with his fingers. Your entire body tensed up again, you were so close to breaking and just begging him to do something besides teasing you. “Ha, If I’m mistaken correct me, but it seems like you enjoyed me a little too much…” He murmured into your ear. You wanted to hide your face but his hand was pinning your wrists to the side. He pulled his hand away before grabbing your hip with one hand to position you. “Now, If you’re a good boy you’ll keep your hands away from your face, correct?” He asked while you nodded rapidly. Though you couldn’t keep that promise. He kissed your cheek before letting go of your wrists. He placed his other hand on your hip, pulling your bottom half towards him.

Your entire body was screaming for him to do it. You were twitching and whining looking him in the eyes. He gave you another kiss before slamming his hips forward. You jerked into his touch letting out a loud cry. You weren’t hurt or anything you were just relieved. He got into his little thrusting and grinding rhythm. You couldn't cover your face if you wanted to right now, your arms and legs had gone limp at this point. He moved his face down to your neck. He was biting and moaning into your neck, this made your mind push over the edge. You went brain dead for a moment there when you came. Mettaton sat up, looking at you in surprise. “I didn’t know I was keeping you on edge that long!” He joked while you laid there, trying to breathe. “Butttt, Sorry sweetheart I’m not done.~” He started thrusting again. Your legs tensed up while you struggled to move your hands. Your body was becoming over simulated and you didn’t know how much longer you could take it. You gave up on trying to keep quiet and started moaning and crying. This made his entire face light up. He let go of your legs and pushed them down into the bed, slamming himself into you. 

Your mind went blank when he did this, making you cum quickly once again. You vividly heard him cry out before being filled up. He let go of your thighs and shakingly used his elbows to keep himself up. “S-So….howww was I?” He asked, laughing weakly. You were still trying to catch your breath but answered him anyways. “I dddon’t think I’ll be ablllle to walk…” He kissed your cheek, nuzzling his face into your neck. “I’ll deal with it in a minute sweetheart just give me a second…” He was wrapped around you for a few more moments before lifting himself up. He started untying your hands, gently rubbing your wrists after he did so. Mettaton pulled out so he could stand up. “Here, I’ll start a bath and come get you.” He gave you a kiss before walking out of the room. Laying there you stared at the ceiling. You don’t think you could get up even if you wanted to. You closed your eyes, settling your breathing while listening to the running water noise. It was extremely faint but you could still hear it. Mettaton came back, scooping you up and off the bed. “I might’ve ruined your shirt, sorry darling.” “It’s fine I don’t care.” You murmured into his chest. 

He walked into the bathroom, placing you down and taking your shirt and socks off before putting you in the tub. He climbed in, you almost freaked out until you remembered he was waterproof. You had to press yourself against him for the two of you to fit, but that didn’t bother you. “So, did I prove my point you’re louder?” He asked while washing your hair. This broke you out of your trance, you had forgotten all about it. “Actually... you’re still louder…” Your body still felt weak and mushy, you couldn’t really do anything right now. He chuckled leaning up against you. “I can prove that you’re still louder again if you want…” He murmured into your ear. “Nnno stop being horny, horn bot.” You poked his thigh while he laughed, kissing the top of your head. “Fine! But, let’s relax here for awhile…” He washed the suds from your hair while you pressed your back against his chest. You closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort of this moment. You felt your body drift off while the sound of moving water and Mettaton’s ramblings faded away. 


	13. Pillow Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again tired n horny;  
> shorter chapter this time since classes have ate my ass and I just wanted to post something soft.

Warmth, warmth is what you felt when you started waking up. It wasn’t just from the ungodly amount of blankets that were on top of you. No, it was the heat Mettaton was giving off. Which is odd since he’s usually cold. Maybe that was a new feature? You snugged yourself back into him, feeling his arms grow tighter around you. “Morning sweetheart……” You heard a low mumble come from him. He was cute when he was just waking up. “Morning..” You whispered back, your hands were wondering for a place to stay. Your hands ended up resting on his hips, you couldn’t really wrap your arms around him. He was a tall ass robot after all. He shifted into your body more while hugging you close. “Mm,, just one of those mornings….” He mumbled before kissing your face. 

You smiled at his affection, leaning into the kisses. “And I guess one of those mornings includes stabbing me?” You asked as you watched his face grow a dark red. “I’m so sorry about that darling I-“ He was stammering for words as you moved a hand onto his cock. You felt your cheeks flush, yeah he definitely had morning wood. Mettaton placed on of his hands on his mouth, his tired face twisting into an apologetic look. “Darling I…..I’m really sorry-.“ You shook your head, leaning forward to kiss his hand. “Hey, it’s okay, have you ever experienced this before?” You asked while he shook his head. “N,,no but Alphys did warn me about it when I egged her on about improving my...uh functions….” He murmured while you nodded. “Then let me take care of you, okay?” He stared at you for a long while before nodding. 

His hand moved away from his mouth and onto your hip. You gave him another kiss before slowly moving your hand. Your pointer finger stopped at the tip, gently rubbing circles on it. You felt him whimper in the kiss while he tried deepening it. You let him do whatever while you did your thing. You stopped your finger before moving your hand down again. You continued doing this at a snail’s pace. You moved away from the kiss so you could watch his expressions. His eye looked melty, it was glowing like it did yesterday. His face was a cute shade of red and his hair was all over the place. He looked adorable, you just wanted to kiss him all day. 

You gave him another kiss, he was whimpering into the kiss due to your teasing pace. You giggled into the kiss, your hand going even slower than before. He pulled back, huffing at you. “D-Darling this is unfair….” He murmured while you gave him a puzzling look. “What do you mean?” You asked as he huffed again. “C-Could you go faster, _pl-please?_ ” He asked. You gave him a kiss on the cheek, obliging to his request. You moved your head down to his neck, giving him little kisses while you moved. You felt him shiver in your hands. You kissed his neck. “You’re so cute, I just want to kiss your face and be held by you all day…” You cooed while he shivered, again. “You’re such a kind person, you always take care of me so let me be of service for you…” You glanced at him before kissing his neck again. “Darling,,, oh,,my god,,,,” He huffed, his hand hovering over his mouth. 

You giggled against his skin, your fingers stopped at his tip again. You were gently prodding at the tip. His hips bucked into your hand. You bit his neck, not roughly since you wanted this moment to be soft. “Darling please, oh my god,,, You’re a sweetheart….” His hand moved away from his mouth to your cheek. He moved your head so he could look at you. He moved his face near your ear, kissing your jaw line. “You’re such a wonderful little thing… I just want to show you off and toy around with you…” His voice started glitching while he spoke. You melted in his words, your hand tugging at his cock. You heard a low hiss from him while he buried his face into your neck. “I-I’m so gglad I gooot to know y-yOU!~” You felt the pressure of his face smash against your neck. You took an unoccupied hand, entwining your fingers in his hair. 

His breathing had become more shallow and fast. You could feel it on your neck while you continued to jerk him off. His hips kept bucking into your hand. You hummed, playing with his hair. “D-Darling…..” He lifted his hand to place it on your cheek. You raised a brow at him while he lifted his head back. He gave you a deep kiss before pulling back again. “Are you close?” You asked as he nodded. You started moving faster than before. “You’re really cute...no wonder why so many people love you, just look at you.” You began praising him, again. He soaked it all in, shaking and letting out glitchy noises. He came pretty fast, pink goop covered your fingers and the blankets. You slowly retracted your hand, sitting up. You reached over on the nightstand to grab a tissue, you wiped your hand off. 

Mettaton on the other hand was sprawled out on the bed, a hand on his forehead. He looked like he was trying his best to gain his composure. You threw the tissue away in the little garbage bin next to the nightstand. You watched him has he lifted himself up, he was still catching his breath. You watched as he leaned over to you, resting his weight onto your body. “T-TThank you darling, you’re an….absolutee delight….” He murmured, kissing your jawline and cheek. You smiled, resting yourself up against. “I just wanted to return the favor hun….” You murmured, you started playing with his fingers. “Hun? Has my speechh finally wo-oorn off on you?” He teased as you glanced at him. “Maybe, I just like the idea of calling you hun, it’s cute…” You eventually entwined your hands with his. 

He gave you another kiss, resting his head against yours. “Maybe we should clean off and get ready for the day darling…” The glitching had left his voice, now it was just a sleepy Mettaton voice. “Maybe, but we could lay in bed and just talk.” You replied, squeezing his hand. “We can take another bath together if you want handsome.” He took his unoccupied hand and smoothed your hair back. You both still had major bed head, yours was arguably worse than his. Though he likes to keep his hair a certain way, so anything with his hair could be a disaster. “What do you have to do today?” You asked. “Hm…..I think I remember I have some dinner party to go to tomorrow…” He kept his hand in your hair. “I really need to get an outfit for me and you for that party…” 

You looked at him, raising a brow. “What do you mean the both of us?” You were confused, you thought this party was last week. “Oh you know sweetheart! I need a plus one, and what’s better off on showing a middle finger to the ones who don’t like me by showing you off?” He nuzzled his face into your neck. “Besides, it would be boring without you, my life has been boring and was on the decline lately. You’re the little spark that keeps me going though.” He gave you a little kiss. You smiled, in all honesty you could say both of you need each other. He was such a sweetheart, a caring person, someone that just made your whole body spin. You on the other hand were there to give him little pick me ups and show him new ways of seeing things. 

You two filled the extra room in your heads and hearts with each other. Maybe that’s selfish, but you didn’t care and you couldn’t really tell your emotions. If you could it would probably spill out like pink, glittery goop. You gave his thigh a pat. He lifted his head up and looked down at you. You let go of his hand and stood up on your knees, giving him another kiss. “Let’s go shower and do what you need to do today, okay?” He rested his forehead against yours, placing both of his hands on your cheeks. “Sounds like a plan darling.” He gave you another kiss. You felt all soft now, better get up before you both just end up in bed all day. 

You sat up, cracking your knuckles and your back. Mettaton only rolled over and sat up, fluffing his hair up. You crawled over, resting your head on his back and wrapping your arms around him. You felt like you were hugging a ten foot pole at the moment. It was worth it when he snaked his arm behind him to rub your head. “Come on darling, we both need a shower…” You sighed, digging your face deeper into his back. “But I just wanna cuddle longer…..” “We could technically cuddle in a shower hun.” He moved his arm down to pat your thigh. “Come on, we got a long day ahead of us.” 


	14. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead-just sleeping

In theory taking a shower with someone seems sweet and hot but in the end it’s just you two fighting for the warm water. You felt Mettaton’s hands around your waist while you tried to wash your hair, his body pressed against you. “Mettaaa, I'm trying to wash my hair..” You mumbled as he sighed. “But you’re so warm and soft, I don't want to take my hands off of you..” “Then wash my hair you dingus.” You retorted as he laughed, giving the back of your neck a small kiss. 

You felt his hands move away, you went back to washing your hair before washing out the suds. “Hey darling can you wash my hair? Your hands are so much easier on my hair..” He purred, soap bottle in hand. “Yeah, if you sit down.” You replied as you took the bottle away from him. He gave a little nod before sitting down in the tub, you were the perfect height to reach his face and head when he sat down. Just another short person versus seven feet tall glamour bot problems. More of a plus side in your mind though, you liked feeling small, sometimes. 

You started washing his hair for him, your hands running through his wet hair. He was purring and humming in your hands, it was very cute when he acted like this. You were going slow with washing his hair, wanting to keep your hands on him for as long as possible. You never knew how affectionate or touch starved you really were before meeting him. It was strange and foreign to you. Your hands stopped for a minute as you gathered your thoughts. Who knew a simple shower with someone you loved could be soo, emotional? 

You felt eyes on you, looking down you met Mettaton’s. He gave you that very well known concerned look. “Sweetheart is everything alright?” He asked, his hands reaching up and gently wrapping around your small wrists. “Oh, uh, I’m alright just, lost in thought..” You kept pausing through your words, your brain was starting to spin again. You felt his grip get a little tighter. “Come on, sit down, I can just change this into a bath.” You were going to protest but he started talking again. “Darling, you’re shaking, please.” You just nodded before sitting down as well, placing your head on his chest. 

You felt him lean over you, turning the shower off so the water ran out of the faucet instead. He plugged the drain up and moved back, gently running his fingers over your spine. “Would you like to tell me what’s going on sweetheart? Or do you want to sit here in silence?” He asked, his fingers were gently drumming against your back. You let your hands drop in the small pool of water, the soap running off of your hands. “I’m sorry I’m just… Still getting used to everything, It’s a lot of emotion to take in after not being loved or loving myself for a long time, I… I don’t know how to explain it, but it makes my head spin and body go numb sometimes, I’m sorry I’ve probably ruined this moment for you…” 

You turned your head to the side, staring at the wall. Mettaton’s hand moved up, cradling the back of your head. “Sweetheart you don’t have to apologize, I have some level of understanding but not much, but I can reassure you that you’re not ruining anything for me, and we can take baby steps.” He turned your head, moving his fingers across your jaw line and underneath your chin. Leaving butterfly kisses on your forehead, cheeks, and nose. “You’ll be fine, I’ll be here for you..” 

You felt your worries slowly starting to run off as you closed your eyes. “We can cuddle more in a minute let me get this soap out of my hair darling…” He gently moved you to the side so he could finish washing his hair. Your fingers gently moved to his thigh, you still wanted to cling onto him. You watched as he washed all the suds out of his hair, his hands moving so smoothly…You felt your eyes glaze over and time slow down. 

Mettaton looked over at you, his eyes were soft. He reached his hand over to your cheek as he kissed the other one. “Here, let’s get you out of this bath…” He stood up and turned off the water, he also unplugged the drain. He smoothed his hair back before stepping out and grabbing a nearby towel. You kept watching his movements, why was he so smooth and elegant… this always stuck in your mind for some reason. You watched as he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He turned his attention back to you, bending over the tub. 

He lifted you up with ease, you weren’t light by any standards but he could lift about anything from what you can tell. He placed you on the edge of the tub while grabbing another towel. He got down on his knees and started drying you off. You just melted in his hands, taking in every movement and touch he left on your skin. He held your face in the towel for a little bit before kissing you. “Where’s that lovely smile of yours darling, I do miss it…” He murmured while you let out a little giggle. 

His eyes got brighter as he kissed you again, his hands fell down and pulled you into a hug. “We both should really get dressed and leave soon but you’re just so lovely…” You felt one of his hands snake up your back and cradle the back of your head. “Come on before this day just becomes horny….” You murmured as you heard him let out a deep sigh. “Fine darling, but can you _reallllllly_ blame me? You’re intoxicating!” He huffed as you shook your head. He pulled away from you, helping you up and wrapping the towel around you like a kid. 

You two were getting dressed, you kept feeling Mettaton’s eyes glued to you. You kept looking over your shoulder, your thumbs in the waistband of your briefs. “If you’re going to keep staring at me, take a picture…” You replied as you heard a snicker leave him. “Darling I don’t need to take a picture, I have a 

very

photographic memory…” “Get dressed you nerd..” You picked up your shirt and threw it at him. He caught it, laughing at you. “Fine, only because you asked.” You turned away from him, going through the mixed dresser so you could find some pants.

You heard not so quiet footsteps behind you, and then a pair of arms wrap around you. “How about I pick out your outfit, as a little treat?” He asked, as your skin had goosebumps form on it. “I mean-I-uh...I guess…?” You tried your best to look up at him but he was practically putting all of his weight on your back. “Lovely….” He hummed, reaching over you and opening the dresser. You watched his hands and arms move, you had no clue what was going on with your mind today but it felt like a damn roller coaster. 

“You like sweaters don’t you?” He asked, resting his chin on the top of your head. “Yeah, but most of mine are graphic sweaters…” You were cut off as he started sifting through the drawer. “Oh darling I know, but who said this would be your sweater?” He asked before grabbing one out. It was a change of color compared to your normal wardrobe. “I can get you an undershirt since I know it’ll be big on you, unless you would like to show your lovely skin…” He hummed, you felt him move, his chin was now resting in the crook of your neck. You felt your face become warm. 

“Nono, it’s fine I don’t mind wearing it without an undershirt…” You reached up and took it from his hands. You felt him hum against your skin, then a sharp nip. You nearly jolted out of your skin, your hands turning into fists. “Mm, I think jeans would be a good fit, maybe leggings if you’re up to it darling…” You were shocked but not surprised by him ignoring the fact he just bit you. “I mean….I have some black jeans…” You pointed at the closet, your hands shaking slightly. “That’d work wonderfully!” He purred before kissing your neck again. You felt his weight lift off of you and you felt your knees instantly give out. 

You felt his hands grab onto you, quickly. Your entire body felt weak after that experience. “Are you okay?” Mettaton’s voice sounded extremely concerned. “Shit-I’m sorry darling I forget that you get weak easily!” All you could do was murmur some words under your breath as he picked you up and placed you on the bed. “You’re not hurt are you? I’m really sorry!” You felt his hands glaze over your skin, your head rolling to the side. “I’mmm-I’m fine just…..fuzzy….” You managed to choke out. 

Mettaton let out a sigh of relief as his thumbs rested on your cheeks, gently rubbing circles on your skin. He gave your face a little kiss. “Put the sweater on, I’ll look for those jeans you were talking about…” He murmured, pulling back from you. You just nodded, slowly putting the sweater on. He wasn’t wrong when he said it was big, but it was comfy. You lifted the collar to your face, his scent was embedded in this sweater. You got your new comfort item, and there is no way in hell he’s getting it back. 

Mettaton came back, setting down a pair of pants, socks, and your boots. “How are you feeling darling?” He asked, his fingers gently running across your leg. “Fine…” You murmured from behind the sweater, gently letting it fall back in place. His hands moved your hair back, he gave you a kiss on the forehead. “Alright, continue getting dressed so we can head out soon….” 

You knew you two weren’t going to leave anytime soon though. He was focusing on getting you ready more than himself. You only nodded, sliding off of the bed so you could put your pants on. “Hey hun...can you hand me a belt?” You asked, looking over at Mettaton. You swore you saw him blush. “Yeah! Sure darling.” 

You took the belt he had handed to you and looped it through. You buckled it up and climbed back onto the bed, putting on your socks and boots. You lifted your head up and watched him as he was deep in thought. You knew he was going to take a long time to pick out an outfit. “Do you need help..?” You asked, starting to stand up again. Mettaton held out his hand and shook his head. “Just debating if I should wear my new skirt or not sweetie…” He hummed, you tilted your head to the side. “I believe you should, it’s cute!” 

Mettaton gave you a warm smile, putting his hand down. “Thank you hun, guess we both can be sweater cuties today.” He hummed, grabbing his skirt and another sweater. You smiled, gently drumming your fingers on your thighs. You continued to wait for Mettaton to get ready, he was already dressed, he just needed to fix his hair and make up. 

You were sitting on the floor next to him while he was fixing his eyeliner. You’re pretty sure he’s programmed to be automatically good at symmetry when it came to this stuff. That or he’s done this for longer than you thought. 

You spaced out while watching him. You got memorized very easily by his movements. You felt fingers underneath your chin, this snapped you out of your daze. Mettaton chuckled, lifting your chin up and kissing you. “You’re cute, you know that right?” He murmured as you melted in his touch. “Yes, I know. You tell me all the time Mett..” You murmured, gently smushing your face into his hand. 

His thumb ran across your cheek gently. You two stayed like this for a couple of more minutes before his hand dragged away. “Well, I suppose we should go before this gets carried away darling…” He hummed, standing up and lifting his hand out. You took his hand and stood up with his help. “Let’s get going shall we?” 


End file.
